She loved him and she was desperate
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Ran loves Shinichi to the point that she is obsessed that she will do anything to be with him and when she makes her dreams come true thanks to Akako. Shinichi is forced to love her
1. Part 1

He woke up and he was pain.

His hands and feet were tied.

He realized what was happening and he could not believe it.

" I am sorry Shinichi " said Ran.

He was beaten up badly and tied up so he could not move or escape.

" Are you sure this will work ? " said Ran worried.

" Ran please don't do this " begged Shinichi.

* * *

She kneeled down beside him and put her forehead on his as she cried thick tears that were dropping on him as he was struggling to escape the ropes that he was tied up with. She was the one that tied him and beaten him mercilessly.

" I was mad at you, now but after hearing everything I know that you were just trying to protect me and that you are traumatized " said Ran.

She touched his cheek soft and kissed his forehead.

" I am not traumatized, I love him Ran, please believe me " said Shinichi.

" NO " she squeaked.

He saw shocked left speechless by her outburst.

" If you were never drugged and poisoned then this would never have happened " said Ran.

She was now crying.

"...? " he said nothing because he knew what she was saying was true.

He lowered his head not looking her in the face.

But he was not going to play a game of what if`s ?

" Ran please " he said.

He was punched in the stomach at that moment.

" No, no more " said Ran standing back and turning her back on him not looking him in the eye.

" You can't do this to me, you can't force someone to fall in love with you again " said Shinichi pleading.

She gave him a tiny glimpse of sympathy and maybe just a smidge of regret and guilt, he could that she was having second thoughts and was going to let him go.

* * *

But that was all changed when the other girl came over to him.

She kneeled down beside him and she looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes were the colour of blood and she was sending shivers down his spine, his body and brain was telling him that he should be scared of this girl. As she had an even winked grin on her face as she touched his shoulder and was grinning at him he was now scared. He fidgeted trying to move away but he was too weak and in pain to move, he was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it.

" You are right Kudo there is nothing the Mouri girl can do to make you love her " said the evil girl.

" Let me go " said Shinichi fiercely.

" Koizumi Akako is the name your love interest may have mentioned me " said Akako tapping him on the face with her bony finger.

He searched his head but he did not know that name but from her appearance and nature he could easily guess who this girl was.

" Witch " he said nastily.

" Good " said Akako cheerfully smacking him on the face.

She looked at him and searched his pockets and pulled a hair from his head.

He winced from the pain.

" It seemed that you are also immune to my charm...just like him " she said amused.

She kissed him on the lips shocking him and Ran.

* * *

" Hey " said Ran threatening.

The witch laughed freaking them both out.

" Relax he is still yours I just wanted to taste the lips of the one he loves and I must say I get why he likes you so much, you taste perfect and if I wasn't after a certain thief for my collection of man slaves you would be my target but right now you are just in my way " said Akako.

He watched as she licked her lips as if she was licking blood like a vampire would.

She sprayed a powder in his face making him choking and a sleepy.

She kissed him one more time but this time she stuck her tongue down his throat and he desperately tried to fight back but he could not move .

" There now I can we can begin Mouri " said Akako.

He could now feel that his throat was on fire and he was now crying and he was doing his best to keep away the tears but they would not stop.

Akako stepped away patting his shoulder victoriously as she had won but he could only see a millisecond that she was maybe changing her mind but he could not say a single word to stop her from making the biggest mistake ever.

" He just loves those blue eyes of yours and I must say they really live up to the legend and details that I have been told about you Kudo. And believe me this is for the best for yours and his " said Akako.

Ran gave him one more look and nodded with tears in her eyes filled with hope.

* * *

He was still trying to fight back hoping he could escape but he could see that it was pointless he was still not going to give up. He loved him and he was going to everything he could to keep it that way.

" Blood " said Akako.

Ran put her hand out.

A small sharp silver sword was run down her hand creating a small cut of blood that ran into a caldron that was in the middle of the room.

Ran winced at the pain as her blood went into the potion and spell that was now being created.

 **PUFF**

There was a green smoke that filled the room.

" Are you sure you want this to happen ? " said Akako.

* * *

Ran took one look at Shinichi and saw his pleading eyes.

But she also saw the scar of the bullet on his shoulder. The bullet he had took for him, _Kaitou Kid,_ the thief that Shinichi had fallen in love with and at the same time he had fallen out of love with her. He was Conan at the time and she had already found out the truth but she did not find out the truth before he did and that just made her blood boil.

She remember seeing all the blood and was remembering the smell of the Hospital and someone shouting for a " Crash Cart " in that two minutes Shinichi had died and it was the most miserable and longest two minutes of her life. And was the first time that she had actually met the crying thief, she blamed him for this and what was worse Shinichi did not. In that moment when she saw them two looking each other. She knew that she had lost him to the thief and he was no longer in love with her but she was in love with him.

* * *

" Do it. I love him and he loved me once " said Ran.

" NO ! " Shinichi managed to scream.

Ran covered her hand in a bandage and tears dropped down her face as she smiled. She kneeled down beside Shinichi who was in despair and he had given up.

" A few more minutes " said Akako.

" Shinichi I know that you being Conan changed things and it made you a better person and I love that man even more but you cannot be with him. He is dangerous and you just got away from the danger that was haunting you and I will not have that happen again, I will not lose you not again " said Ran.

He moved his head to the side so she could not see his face, so he could not look her in the face he was disgusted with her and what she was about to do to him... was unforgiveable.

* * *

But Ran took him by the chin and moved his head so that he would be facing her. His blue eyes were piercing with anger and hatred. He was desperately trying to move but he could not Ran would not allow him to.

She kissed him on the lips like it was the best kiss she had ever had in her life and as if he would enjoy it but all he could feel was her wet lips and the salt coming from tears.

* * *

He watched as the girl Akako dropped his hairs into the cauldron and his saliva that she got when she stuck her tongue down his throat and she smiled at him wickedly.

" There it is done, all you need to do is give it him and he is yours " said Akako.

Ran nodded.

" But to give to him you need to, well I need to break and change his heart " said Akako.

Ran nodded.

" So I have your consent ? " said Akako.

"...? " said Ran.

Akako raised her eyebrow.

But Ran eventually nodded.

* * *

He could feel the coldness getting to him as she approached.

She waved her hand.

" Speak " said Akako.

He was now able to move his muscles and he could move his mouth, he could now talk.

" What do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

She smiled as she put her arm and hand down his shirt feeling his muscles and making him feel violated and uncomfortable.

" I want to hurt him, like ..." said Akako.

" He never hurt you because he was never in love with you, I am sorry but he does not feel that way but what you are about to do will not change the way he feels " said Shinichi.

He saw the frown on her face.

" Well...we will just have to see about that wont we ? Or I will and you will not " said Akako.

* * *

He could feel his chest was starting to burn and he was feeling cold more than ever but his chest, his hurt was burning with heat of flames that was so hot. He was in so much pain that he was beginning to black out as he was sweating and he was even bleeding from his chest.

" What did you do to me ? " Shinichi was just able to say.

She smiled.

" It is much easier if I just show you " said Akako.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open and she put her hand on his heart and she smiled at him sweetly.

"...? " said Shinichi.

And then he felt it the hand go into his chest and into his body and something was now being pulled out. He saw the blood dripping and then he saw it, it was his heart and it was glowing. It was glowing gold and it looked as if it was unreal, as if he wanted to touch it but he was afraid that he would break it.

" True love " she muttered.

" What " said Shinichi.

" Nothing " said Akako.

He watched her as she left with 'his heart' in her hand and he could now feel the hole in his chest where his heart should be. He was feeling less emotional and he did not care about anything, he just did not care.

* * *

Here is his heart " said Akako passing the golden heart to Ran.

" What do I need to do ? " said Ran.

" Dip it into the potion and then put it back into his chest and he will be yours forever " said Akako.

" Ok " said Ran with the heart in her hand.

She looked at the potion.

" You still have the time to change your mind, his love is ..." said Akako.

But Ran poured the potion onto the heart before she could say anything else.

Shinichi was hers and he did not belong to anyone but her and she would make sure of it. She loved him more than anyone else and he would feel the same way she did. He would love her again and this time nothing and no one would get in there way.

She looked him his face was emotionless, as well as his eyes.

He did not move or blink it was as if he was nothing and no one.

She walked towards him and with the heart in her hand she threw it into his chest with all her strength and then she kissed him as she watched his chest heal and all of his wounds and scars heal. He was fully healed and he was asleep in her arms.

She kissed his forehead and untied him.

" He is yours the spell was a success " said Akako.

She picked him up as he was unconscious, she was trying her best to carry him out.

" Thank you " said Ran and she bowed.

" No thank you...and I will need more of your blood next full moon " said Akako.

" Ok " said Ran happily.

She carried Shinichi out in her arms placing him over her shoulder.

He was finally hers and she smiled as she placed him on his bed she could not wait until he woke up because in the morning would the start of their life`s together.

* * *

He was waiting on Haido Hotel for him.

He had a red rose in one hand and Lemon Pie in the other.

He was waiting for his Tantei-Kun to arrive.

This is where they were to meet each other, their real selves,

He was not in his _Kaitou Kid Suit_ but right now he was Kuroba Kaito and he was dressed that way. Tonight he was going to meet with Tantei-Kun and he was going to meet as him and he was hoping that he would be doing the same.

They promised that they would not find out each other's identity but they would reveal their true selves tonight. The same place they met a year ago and at the same time, it was to be romantic and he was waiting for him to come.

All he knew that he was the same age and that they both cared for each other and were at least friends.

He was ready to confess his love to him and tell him everything.

* * *

But he gave the Detective three choices.

1\. Show up and find out each other's Identities and just be friends, allies and no more.

2\. Show up and confess their feelings for each other of their love and they would be a couple.

2\. If he was not to show then they would go back to as if nothing had happened and they did not know each other as if they did not meet. They would go back to being Detective and Criminal and no more, they would not to try and find each other and they would not contact each other ever again.

He was dreading the last one.

He knew that Tantei-Kun had feelings for someone else and he asked them to wait for him and he had no idea how the Detective felt for him, all he knew that they were at least friends and the possibility of more was in the air more than once. Even if he just wanted to be friends he was happy with that because he would have him in his life and they would know each other. He was excepting for choice one to happen and was hoping with all his heart that number two would happen. But he did not think number three would happen.

So when he stood there for three hours in the pouring rain and he did not show the smile on his face was whipped off when he saw the sun coming up and he the rose was ruined. His heart was broken and he was rejected. He was rejected by the person that he fell in love with and what was worse he did not even know his name or what he looked like or even what he said was true. He knew _nothing_ and he blamed himself because he knew a Detective like that could not love him because he was a thief and nothing more.

* * *

And because he had his blood on his hands because Tantei-Kun tried to save him when he was still in his child sized body and it was meant to be the last night that he was in it and he had ruined it for him. If it was not for him he would had have his body back weeks ago instead of a week ago.

But when their eyes met in the Hospital that moment of silence and when he kissed him even for a second...

It was a moment he could never forget.

He felt his pulse race and his heart skip a beat and Tantei-Kun even did the same as he saw it on the heart monitor, it was true love and he knew instantly that he was in love with him and he was could see that Tantei-Kun was in love with him. Or that is what he thought he saw but he was wrong.

* * *

He crumpled up the rose in his hand making it bleed and then he dropped it on the ground leaving it there, no longer caring.

As tears streamed his face as he angrily stuffed the cake down his throat even though it felt i

He left the roof no longer caring, he would leave him behind and forget about him, well that was what he was going to try to do.

This was the worst April Fool's Day and he was the fool.

* * *

He woke up feeling startled somehow and his chest was hurting, he was confused and scared for a moment but then he laid back in his bed relaxing, he was comfortable. He had finally beat the _Organisation_ and he had got his body back.

He had told Ran everything and she had forgiven him.

She confessed her love to him just like he did and now they were officially a couple his life was complete and it was almost perfect.

He had lost so much to _Organisation,_ he had lost Agasa and Haibara he did not want to think about that.

And when he had lost of hope he had Ran and he was happy and he was in love. He had his life back and he had a lot to show for it.

He was saddened about the events that occurred because of the _Organisation_ but he finally had Ran. His soul mate and one true love, he had everything his heart desired.

But he felt like there was something missing in his life and he just could not put his finger on it and no matter how much he thought about it. There was nothing and it was just making his head hurt.

He got dressed for school and made his way to school, where he met Ran and he kissed her on the cheek and took her hand as they walked the hallways as they both had smiles on their faces, He felt happy like he had not been in a long time, he was just happy.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

It was now the summer Holidays and that meant that there was no more school and all he had to do was plan for his Heists and nothing more, he had nothing else.

" Right enough with your mopping around " said Aoko.

She pulled the seat away and he was standing on his feet.

" Ahoko " he screamed.

"Look whatever her name was that broke your heart it has been three months already I think it is safe to move on and do something productive with your life instead of mopping around " said Aoko.

" Maybe I just..." said Kaito.

But he was dragged out of the room and out of the house before he could finish his sentence.

" Hey at least let me get my shoes " said Kaito.

He was hoping to find a way out but Aoko was now smiling and holding his shoes in her hands. Well he could go out just for the day, maybe something good would actually happen.

He was being dragged and pulled for more than an hour.

" Hey where are we going ? " said Kaito.

" We are going to meet some new friends of mine that Tropical Land " said Aoko.

" Maybe I dont want to meet them " said Kaito pouting.

" Oh come on, trust me you will be surprised when you meet them " said Aoko teasing.

" Ha I find that hard to believe " said Kaito.

" So if you are surprised then you will stay " said Aoko.

He was thinking about it.

" Then it is a deal " said Aoko.

" Hey " he said.

Just she glared at him and he just nodded in agreement.

* * *

And he was surprised.

His Poker Face was shattered and his jaw was dropped.

He saw them holding hands and kissing.

They were a couple and looked like they were deeply in love.

They were doppelganger of him and Aoko he was truly shocked.

And saw he girl he knew was Moui Ran wave to Aoko and he could not feel but because she reminded him of Tantei-Kun who was no longer in his life, he was feeling rejected and alone again.

" Kaito this is ..." said Aoko.

" Mouri Ran " said Ran shaking his hand.

" Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi shaking his hand.

He felt the electric shock in his hand and could not help but smile.

" Told you " said Aoko.

* * *

Both Shinichi and Kaito were shocked and staring at each other.

Shinichi took of his sunglasses to see what he was seeing was true and it was.

" I really have a doppelganger " said Shinichi shocked.

" Hey " said Kaito offended.

He was looking at him from behind.

" Have you ever heard of personal space, you are like a dog wanting to sniff by butt " said Shinichi annoyed.

" I have and I don't care for it and dogs are man's best friend " said Kaito he was still looking.

* * *

 **" Oh no he is dead " screamed a man.**

He saw the boy called Shinichi sigh.

" Excuse me that is my calling card I will catch up with you guys " said Shinichi.

He kissed Ran goodbye and said goodbye to the two people he just met.

" What are you a Detective ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi turned around to speak.

" Yes that is exactly what I am " he said fiercely.

And he walked away.

He took one look at those eyes and he knew instantly who he was.

" Tantei-Kun " he muttered sadly.

" Did you say something ?" said Ran.

" Nothing important " said Kaito shoving it back.

Tantei-Kun had acted like he did not know who he was and a Detective like that would have instantly known or would have already known, so why would he be here of all places ?

* * *

And the person that he was in love with was Mouri Ran, it was obvious now that she was the one that she was the one he was in love with. And that he had chosen her over him. He did not like this and he just wanted to leave but his feet would not let him, he had to find out more about her. He had to know why he lost to her and he had to know everything.

He had finally met his Detective and it was electrifying and it was an instant bond. And if he was not such a death magnet, well things would be different and he did not know what would be happening. But all he wanted to do was hold his hand and kiss him.

He changed his mind and he was going to steal the Detective`s heart.

He was a thief after all and looking at his competition he could see it was a challenge and looking impossible, he was looking forward to every moment of it.

He really did just love those big blue eyes.

After a little while of rides and chatting.

* * *

" So when did you two get together ? " asked Kaito curiously.

He saw the hesitation in her face and in her voice.

'She looks guilty of something' was all he could think.

" Hey I am back, sorry that I had to go " said Shinichi.

" So Shinichi I was asking..." said Kaito.

He saw Shinichi frown.

" What did I say something ? " said Kaito.

" Please just call me by my surname...Kudo until we know ..." said Shincihi.

" So I can't call you Shin-Chan " said Kaito teasing.

He saw his Detective turn red and was happy, he loved it when he did that.

" NO " said Shinichi.

" Relax Kudo I was just teasing " said Kaito putting his arm around him.

Shinichi quickly removed his arm.

" Kuroba what is your deal " said Shinichi.

" Kaito " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

" Just call me Kaito " he said smiling.

" No " said Shinichi.

" But...why not ? " said Kaito dramatically.

" GAH...fine then " said Shinichi crossing his arms in defeat.

" Great " said Kaito hugging him, well trying to Shinichi pushed him away.

But Kaito could not help but smile.

He was in love.

" Idiot " muttered Shinichi.

* * *

He was annoyed when he saw Ran put her arm around his but he kept his Poker Face on straight and well adjusted.

" Bakaito stop annoying him " said Aoko.

" Relax was just having fun with the Detective " said Kaito putting his hands in his pockets.

He was just annoying the others.

" Oh Mystery Coaster is finally open " said Aoko excited.

They all walked forward.

Aoko and Ran were in the front carriage getting buckled in.

" So I am curious when did you two get together ? " said Kaito.

He turned back to see that Shinichi was pale white and he was listening to a word he was saying.

" Ran " he called waving.

* * *

" I will just meet you at when you get off the ride " said Shinichi.

Ran nodded.

" Hey is he ok ? " said Aoko.

" Yeah...just the last we were here things did not go well " said Ran.

He was reading their lips and to see what is going on.

" Kaito you..." shouted Aoko.

" Yeah, yeah " said Kaito rolling his eyes.

* * *

" I will just take care of you " said Kaito linking his arm with Shinichi, he saw the advantage and he took it walking his Detective away.

He was smiling, he was happy.

He saw the fear in Shinichi`s eyes and that he was distracted thinking of something else, something that had scared him good.

He sat him down on a bench and got them both drinks.

" Are you ok ? " said Kaito sounding concerned as he handed the drink of over.

"..!." said Shinichi.

" Hey " said Kaito gently as he put a hand on Shinichi`s shoulder.

" Huh...I am f-fine " said Shinichi.

He took the drink and started to sip it.

He noticed that Shinichi kept touching the back of his head without thinking, like it was an old scratch or something worse.

" So what happened the last time you were here ? " said Kaito.

He saw the surprise flash of fear in his eyes.

He watched Shinichi drink his juice nervously.

" Just another murder but a bad one and I don't like to think about it " said Shinichi.

' He told me he solved a murder at a theme park and he then followed two of them out of curiosity and that is when he was ...when he was hit in the back of the head and force fed the poison meant to kill him...This is where it happened...No' thought Kaito.

* * *

" Hey do you want to see a magic trick ? " said Kaito.

" What ..? You a...well from your hands, the cards in your pockets and..." said Shinichi.

" Enough with the deduction Tantei-Kun just let me get on with it " said Kaito.

He just realized he made a mistake in calling him 'Tantei-Kun' but he noticed that he did not even flinch or blink, it was like he did not even know or care who he was. But he did not react to the name, he had to find out why.

"I thought you were going to show me one of your tricks " said Shinichi.

" Hey magic trick not trick, I feel insulted " said Kaito.

" Well sorry " said Shinichi bitterly.

" Welcome " said Kaito.

He showed him magic trick that contained lights and dust, and he even ended up tracking a crowd of fans, he was delighted.

Well at least he made him and this mad him smile.

* * *

" So who did you and Mouri get together ? " said Kaito.

"...? " Shinichi looked like he was thinking hard on that one and that he could not come to a conclusion.

" We got together the day he came back from a case, he was gone a year and we were dating by phone call and texts but we officially got together when he finished an important case " said Ran who was standing behind him.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

He saw the flash of memory in his eyes.

It just seemed like there was something that was off and he could not put his finger on it.

" Sounds romantic " said Aoko.

" How Kaito are you dating someone or is there something going on between you two ? " said Ran.

They both looked and each other and laughed.

" Ahoko "

" Bakaito "

" We are like brother and sister, you know childhood friends and all, you know how some just stay friends and some end up together " said Kaito.

" Yeah " said Ran.

She kissed Shinichi and wrapped her arm around his.

He pouted.

'Why was she doing all the answering ?' thought Kaito.

* * *

 **RING**

They were all interrupted by Shinichi`s phone going.

" Oh it is a text " said Shinichi looking at his phone and his face blank and confused.

" It`s from Nakamori, you dad and he wants me at _Kaitou Kid Heist_?! " said Shinichi he looked really confused.

He saw the very visible frown on Ran`s face.

" Are you going ? " said Aoko.

"...? " said Shinichi looking at the phone.

He looked at the notice and somehow he was able to solve it quickly, like he had done it all the time and he knew he only did it a couple of times when he was Conan. But it was if he knew how the thief`s mind worked.

* * *

" Shinichi " said Ran concerned.

" Oh sorry just solved it " said Shinichi sheepishly.

Kaito`s jaw almost dropped, he was proud and that was fast.

" I will give Nakamori the details " said Shinichi.

He quickly texted the details and when he hit send it made him feel sad.

" Hey so you're not even going to challenge _KID_? " said Kaito annoyed.

" Bakaito " said Aoko hitting him.

" Sorry he is a fan and he like watching that loathsome thief humiliate people " said Aoko.

Shinichi blinked.

* * *

He was starting to go pale white again and he was clutching at his chest.

" Shin-Chan you feeling alright ? " said Kaito.

" I don't feel, I think I need to go home " said Shinichi.

He saw him being walked away as if he was going to be sick with Ran consoling him.

He was not sure what just happened, but it was as if the mere mention of _Kaitou Kid_ had made Shinichi sick and he was not sure how to take it or what was happening.

* * *

" Well those two are interesting " said Kaito.

" I wonder why my dad asked for Kudo`s help anyway ? Not that he is a good Detective but they have never spoken in person " said Aoko.

'Probably because _Kaitou Kid_ had threatened not to hand the latest Diamond in unless he contacted Kudo about the next Heist' thought Kaito smiling.

He was going to find out what the problem with Kudo Shinichi was. He could feel it in the air and see it in his eyes, there was something missing and he did not know what it was and he had the feeling that Shinichi had felt the same. He had to help him, he had to help him, he needed answers and he needed them for the past three months and he got nothing until today and he was going to do everything in his power.

Kudo Shinichi Detective would attend his next Heist and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he was there because they needed to talk and the way that Ran was sticking to him like a leech. Ok he was being mean to the girl for no reason but he had to get him alone and he was always left to him at his Heist he could not resist the challenge.

* * *

But he did not show.

He looked at the Jewel in his hand, he was going to make him come to the next one.

He had something that the police wanted and he would not give it back until Kudo Shinichi came to a Heist and he would keep every single thing he took until he came.

* * *

" Why am I here Inspector ? " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Dont act like I want you here Kudo " said Nakamori.

" Then why did you stick him the back of a police car and escort him here like he was a criminal ? " said Ran.

She was with her mother doing everything in her power to make sure that he could not be kept there.

" Hakuba is away back to England and _Kaitou Kid_ demanded that we bring another Teen Detective here or he will not hand in the three Diamonds that he has kept from the three previous Heists " said Nakamori.

" So what I am a prize for him ? " said Shinichi.

" You are the main event for him " said Nakamori.

Shinichi growled at him.

" Kudo this is coming for the higher ups and not me " said Nakamori sympathetically.

" Mum " said Ran.

" Sorry but there is nothing I can do right now " said Eri.

* * *

Ran was huffing and holding onto Shinichi`s wrist with a mighty grip and standing in front of him there was no way in hell that she was letting the thief get to him. After everything she went through to finally get him she was not about to lose him to that loathsome thief. There was no way that he was stealing Shinichi from her. She was preparing to hurt him, possibly kill the thief to make sure that she secured Shinichi. The past four months had been the best in her life and she was prepared to give him up. She was just not.

* * *

" So what am I supposed to do exactly ? " said Shinichi.

The last time they met he was shot because of the thief and it ended on terms that they would never speak or even meet again, it was for the best and they only annoyed each other. The thief got what he wanted and needed from him and he was no longer Conan so he had the freedom to be able to work and go anywhere he wanted, he was not stuck playing games for his own amusement and to be him in his toes. To keep the ...he shook his head he was in pain again.

He really needed a drink and he took a sip of his bottled water and the pills he was given for his recent headaches that he was getting every so often.

" You are to meet him on the roof and we will just hand you the jewels " said Nakamori.

" That`s it ? " said Shinichi.

" He will then try to steal the one meant for tonight but you will do everything in your power to stop him, you got it ? " order Nakamori.

" Yeah play messenger " said Shinichi.

" So can we go once he gets them ? " said Ran.

" Yes you will only be in the way " said Nakamori.

Shinichi sighed.

* * *

He looked at his watch it was almost time and he was now heading up the stairs to the top of Haido Hotel.

3

2

1

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

" Ah Tantei-Kun I see you have arrived " said _Kaitou Kid._

He did not see the thief arrive and he was startled by the presence of the now current thief that was grinning at him and staring at him directly in the eye.

" Ok you got...whatever " said Shinichi waving his hand.

 _Kaitou Kid_ took a bag out from his pocket and he could see that it was filled with the Jewels that he had yet to return.

He put his hand out with bag as if he was about to hand it over but when Shinichi got his hand on the handle, he felt an electric shock and the bag was taken away.

" I thought you were just going to give me the stuff already " said Shinichi bored.

" Not so fast Tantei-Kun " said Kaito smiling and making the back disappear in a puff of smoke.

" And why do you keep calling me Tantei-Kun ? " said Shinichi.

" Because that is what I have been calling you for the past eighteen months " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He saw the fear and panic in his eyes as he saw him backing away he looked terrified and he looked like it was because of himself.

" Tantei-Kun " said _Kaitou Kid_ softly.

He was still backing away in fear until his back hit against the wall.

" H-how...did you know ? " said Shinichi.

This made him more confused than ever.

" Here " said _Kaitou Kid_ handing over the back.

He had to put the bag in Shinichi`s trembling hand.

" Tantei-Kun are you seriously scared of me ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He saw Shinichi`s eye dart looking for an exit.

" I am not going to hold your secret against you or anything like that. I won't even tell your girlfriend " said _Kaitou Kid._

He then saw the fear change to anger in a split second.

" I already told Ran and she knows everything " said Shinichi.

He was stunned.

* * *

" You actually told her " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Why wouldn't I " said Shinichi.

" The same reason you did not tell her for two years " said _Kaitou Kid._

'And the fact that you were confused about your feelings for her, you even told me this' thought Kaito.

" What ? " said Shinichi confused.

He was now closer to his Detective than he was before and he was touching and stroking his face.

" What the hell are you doing ? " growled Shinichi.

He could feel the electricity between them and he could no longer hold his feelings back, he was going to kiss him and it was going to be beautiful.

" Let go of me " protested Shinichi.

* * *

" GET AWAY FROM HIM " screamed Ran.

He was almost kicked in the face but he was able to dodge it.

" Shinichi you got the stuff now leave " said Ran.

Shinichi paused and he then nodded and left.

" Ah Mouri what the pleasure in changes " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You lost _KID_ he is mine and he is not for you to steal " said Ran with venom in her voice.

Kaito pouted and then said.

" You cannot own a person unless that person is your slave " said _Kaitou Kid._

It was only for a second or two but he swear he could see guilt and something else on her face that told a different story.

" He is not my slave he is MY boyfriend and he LOVES me not you and he never will " said Ran.

" Then I welcome the challenge " said _Kaitou Kid._

This time he was kicked to ground and he was just able to miss the hundred punches that was headed his way.

* * *

" Stay away from him " said Ran.

" Why are so determined for me to stay away from him ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

She laughed at him.

" Hello he is a Detective and you are a thief who is stalking him, move on find someone new. I will even give you my blessings with you wanted to date Sonoko, a monkey, Hakuba or even something that would be in your area something that is 'magic ' like another thief " said Ran.

" I will not see you next Heist " said _Kaitou Kid._

And disappeared along with the Jewel that he was going to steal that night.

* * *

" Call an ambulance " screamed a policeman.

Shinichi wiped at his forehead moving the hair away.

" I am fine ...just felt a little dizzy it will pass " said Shinichi.

He was sweating and he was feeling sick.

" Shin-Chan are you alright ? " said Kaito making his way through and he was no sitting beside him with his hand on Shinichi`s forehead.

" Not good you are heating up " said Kaito.

" Kuroba...what the hell...why are you..." said Shinichi.

He snatched the hand away.

" Kaito, remember " said Kaito.

He heard Shinichi growl.

" Are you sick or something ? " said Kaito.

" I have been getting black out headaches and ...wait why am I telling you this ? " said Shinichi.

Kaito smiled cheekily it was like the good old days.

* * *

" How about I get Nakamori to give you a lift home after all he is Aoko`s dad and well you can call him a friend of mine I suppose " said Kaito.

" KUDO " screamed Nakamori.

Nakamori got closer.

" Oh Kaito ...what are you doing ? " said Nakamori.

" Shin-Chan here is sick and ..." said Kaito.

" I can't talk you home just yet sorry " said Nakamori.

" Then I will get Jii to give us a lift home " said Kaito.

" Us ? " said Nakamori.

" stop calling me Shin-Chan " said Shinichi.

Nakamori took one look at Shinichi and his face was pale from shock.

" Kudo do you need to go to a Hospital or something ? " said Nakamori concerned.

" No " protested Shinichi.

" I can take him home and make sure he is taken care of " said Kaito.

" No he does not look like he will make it home without being sick getting there " said Nakmori.

Kaito huffed.

Then his eyes brightened up.

" Then he can come home with me and I will take care of him there " said Kaito.

" Does anyone care what I have to say ? " said Shinichi but he was ignored.

* * *

" Where is Ran ? " said Shinichi.

Kaito smiled and then frowned.

Mouri Ran was currently asleep on the rooftop where she would not get in his way.

" Oh that is why I came over a Task Force member told me she was going home...something about her dad and something drink or something I wasn't to clear on the message " said Kaito.

Shinichi sighed.

" So I will just take care of you " said Kaito putting his arm around him.

Shinichi was about to say something but...

" Kudo I am ordering you to..." said Nakamori but saw that Kaito was already dragging the Detective away.

* * *

He may have slipped some sleep powder into the bottle of water that he was drinking before and it 'may' now be taking effect.

" This way is much easier and I can find out what is wrong with you " said Kaito.

Shinichi was currently asleep and his head was currently resting on Kaito`s shoulder.

" Young master " said Jii hesitating.

Jii was currently driving the car that was taking Kudo Shinichi to Kaito`s house.

" Jii I know what I am doing " said Kaito.

" But he broke your heart " said Jii.

Kaito paused.

" I am not sure that he had a choice " said Kaito.

" What are you saying ? " said Jii.

" I don't know but I am going to find out " said Kaito as he stroked Shinichi`s face and hair.

"...? " said Jii.

" There is just something wrong with him...and something wrong with Mouri. I saw it in her eyes and she made it clear that I lost " said Kaito.

" Sorry I don't understand " said Jii.

" And that means that I was ...competition to her and the way she was acting as if I still am " said Kaito.

They talked more on the long car ride to Kaito`s house and then Kaito spent the rest of the night taking care of Shinichi how just got paler by the hour.

* * *

He gently stroke Shinichi`s face as he smiled looking at him.

" Huh " said Shinichi he was starting to wake up.

" Shinichi " said Kaito excited.

* * *

He opened his eyes and his eyesight was dizzy at first.

He knew that he was lying in a bed, a comfortable bed that was not his own but because it was comfortable he knew he was not in a Hospital bed. He had no idea where he was but he knew that he had never been there before and that someone had brought him here but he was trying to remember who. And he was shocked when he was no longer dizzy and he saw Kaito sitting there right beside him.

" Kaito ? " he said confused.

He was pushed back on the bed.

" No standing up you are sick and need to lie down " said Kaito.

" How...when did I get here ? " said Shinichi.

" You fainted and I brought you here so I could take care of you, and you are at my house " said Kaito.

He saw his clothes on a stool and they were washed and neatly folded.

He pulled the blanket to see that he was wearing pyjamas.

" You changed my clothes ! " said Shinichi shocked and a little high pitched.

Kaito smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

" No need to be embarrassed of anything I saw and don't give me that look I did not want you sweating all over your clothes, you will after all need to wear them when you leave " said Kaito.

And he was smiling now Shinichi was flustered and blushing and now going red like always did when he was Conan and he found it adorable but as Shinichi he just found it strangely attractive.

" Pervert ! " said Shinichi.

" Hey you should be thanking me instead of insulting me " said Kaito.

" Sorry ...Thank You " said Shinichi.

" No like you mean it " said Kaito.

He rolled his eyes back into his skull.

" Just kidding " said Kaito.

* * *

" I really think you should see a Doctor about your problem " said Kaito.

He looked to ground.

" I have and I am just waiting on the results from the Hospital " said Shinichi.

" I thought someone like you would have a friend who is a doctor " said Kaito.

" No I don't " said Shinichi sadly.

"...? " said Kaito he was confused he knew for a fact that he knew and was in fact friends with two of the greatest Doctors that he had ever met.

" I think I would like to go to sleep, if you don't mind ? " said Shinichi.

He was not looking him the eyes, he looked said as if he wanted to cry and be alone.

" Sure , I will just be down stairs " said Kaito.

" Goodnight " said Shinichi.

" Night, night " said Kaito.

He mouthed the word 'Tantei-Kun' at the last part.

* * *

He grabbed his laptop and headed out the door switching the light off and leaving the door ajar just in case anything was to happen.

He was curious to what Shinichi had said and he was shocked Agasa and Haibara had died in a car accident along with the Detective boys going camping. He was truly shocked and saddened by this.

He felt sick that he was not there for him in his time of need and he could see that he really needed it and that he was keeping it contained not letting his emotions get the better of him. Just keeping them sealed up and he was not there for him.

He was crying at this.

" Tantei-Kun what happened ? " said Kaito.

* * *

 **I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

 **AND SOMETHING DIFFERENT FROM WHAT ANYONE HAD WROTE BEFORE**

 **TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT ?**


	2. Part 2

" No "

" Please No "

" Ran please "

" Don`t do this to me "

He watched as Shinichi was currently having a nightmare and by the looks of it. It looked like he was in hell. He was speaking, no screaming in his sleep and he was not sure what he was talking about. But it seemed whatever he was dreaming about was terrifying and felt all too real to him, he had to wake him up. As he watched Shinichi toss and turn like he was desperately trying to escape from something or someone.

* * *

" Please " said Shinichi as if he was desperately begging for his life and for something else that he could not put his finger on...maybe freedom ?

" Shinichi please wake up " said Kaito shaking Shinichi.

He was now sweating when he woke up and he was confused.

" You were having a nightmare and by the looks of it..." said Kaito.

" I was ? " said Shinichi confused.

" You don't remember anything ! " said Kaito shocked.

Shinichi sat up now.

" Sorry but no " said Shinichi.

He was clutching his heart and then Kaito realized he was doing it when he was sleeping, there was something suspicious going on and he had to find out and soon.

* * *

Kaito put his hand to Shinichi`s forehead.

" Well you have more colour in your cheeks and your temperature is down, so I am guessing that you just need more rest and maybe some fresh air.

On impulse.

" Hey do you want to go out ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi looked at the clock.

" It is four o'clock in the morning " said Shinichi yawning.

" So ! " said Kaito.

" The sun is not even up " said Shinichi almost closing his eyes and lying back down.

" I like the dark and I don't mind " said Kaito.

" Well I..." said Shinichi yawning in the middle of a sentence.

" Great " said Kaito.

He pulled Shinichi out of bed and with a puff of magic later he was fully dressed and he was being pulled out the room and out the front door within two minutes and he did not get a chance to get a word in.

" Shinichi come on already " said Kaito.

He was watching Kaito as he looked like a child on a sugar rush running in front of him and an enthusiastic smile on his face and he kept running in circles and back and forward to him. He wondered if he through a stick what would Kaito do with it ? Maybe he would chase it or even catch it or even make a fire with it or do something he would never expect him to do he was giving it quite some thought.

* * *

" Hey what you thinking ? " said Kaito.

He took his hands out his pockets.

" Nothing much " said Shinichi feeling guilty.

" Well come on already or you will miss it ? " said.

" Miss what ? " said Shinichi.

But he was pulled away and he was not told a single thing.

They both were now standing in front of a Clock Tower and Kaito had a gigantic grin on his face and kept looking at him and the clock of the Tower and kept looking back and forward as if something was about to happen. As if there was something that he did not know and Kaito was trying to show him something that he knew nothing about.

" So what is supposed to happen ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

 _DING DONG_

The clock struck on the hour and there was a sudden light coming for the handles of the clock and they were shining looking like a rainbow as the sun hit them. He realized the sun was now coming up and because of the light affect there was a beautiful light show in the sky and coming from the foundation as the water hit from each bit it looked like it was rain colours and it was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw.

He did not realize that his mouth was wide open or the tear that was dropping down his face, he was happy and it was perfect and romantic and... what was he thinking.

He did not like this he was shaking his head and pacing nervously why was he thinking of Kaito that way ? And why ...

" Shinichi what is wrong ? " said Kaito putting a hand on his shoulder.

He physically flinched and jumped at that moment.

He smiled nervously.

He licked his lips nervously.

" Why do you always think there is something wrong with me ? " said Shinichi sweating nervously and trying to laugh it off.

" You seem...peculiar and nervous...is it something that I said or done ? " said Kaito.

* * *

It was working, he could see that Shinichi was falling for him and he was loving every moment of watching Shinichi squirm and feel really nervous. His plan was working and this is what he wanted to show Shinichi on their first date and maybe this was a date ? Ah he was going to make it one and he knew that Shinichi was too dense to see that it was one.

" Hey Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi was looking round as if he was looking for something that he had lost or that he was trying to remember something. The way he was looking at everything Kaito could see that he was putting all his brain power into trying to remember what it was.

"..." said Shinichi.

 **PUFF**

Kaito threw a smoke bomb at Shinichi and he was now dressed as a teddy bear and Kito wanted to hug him.

"..." said Shinichi.

He had not noticed the change or even the cloud of smoke.

Kaito pouted an then he began to laugh.

" Hey your laugh, it seems...Hey what the hell did you do with my clothes...And what the hell am I wearing ? " said Shinichi.

Who was now currently wearing a onesie that made him look like a cuddly bear and it said.

* * *

" I want a hug " when he squeezed on the zip.

" You want a hug, I will give you a hug " said Kaito hugging him.

" Hey get off me " said Shinichi trying to squirm out of Kaito`s grip.

" But you said " said Kaito sounding miserable.

" Get off me you idiotic thief " said Shinichi.

Kaito let go of him at that moment.

He was shocked at what Shinichi had just said and that meant that Shinichi knew who he was and finally.

Shinichi was starting to go white again.

" I don't feel well...I think that I..." said Shinichi who was clutching his head and heart.

* * *

" SHINICHI " screamed Ran.

Kaito was not happy.

He quickly looked Shinichi in the eye he looked confused and terrified at that moment as if he was starting to remember something like he was having a flash back or something.

* * *

Shinichi stood up , he felt like he had to run, to escape so he could be free. That he would have his freedom.

Ran put her hand on his shoulder and he was now feeling different.

* * *

" Kuroba what did you do to him ? " said Ran furiously.

" I was only trying to help him " said Kaito.

" Does he look alright to you ? " said Ran.

He was looking at Shinichi it was like he had got worse the moment Ran had said his name or was it something else ?

But now that Ran was touching him it was like he was getting better by the minute, like she was healing him or something. There was definitely something wrong and he had to find out.

" Get out of my way I am taking him home " said an angered Ran.

Who was holding onto Shinichi like he was her property but Kaito did not want to move and if that meant blowing his cover then he would stand his ground no matter what. He was not going to give up without a fight, he was not letting his Tantei-Kun, Shinichi out of his sight or grasp without a fight. There was nothing in this world that could get in his way or stop him.

" BAKAITO "

Screamed Aoko making him turn his head and turn around just to be hit to the ground and sent flying to the ground when he was hit my mop and knocked unconscious. The last thing he heard was.

" Oh sorry Kaito...he usually dodges it ...I dunno what..." said Aoko.

And everything went dark.

* * *

" He is getting sick and _Kaitou Kid_ is back in our lives asking questions " said Ran.

" Well I can make the spell more effective and permanent " said Akako.

" Will there be any side effects, any chance that it will wear off ? " said Ran.

" Well, it has never happened before " said Akako.

" Great then let`s get started " said Ran.

" We cannot start right now, we will have to wait until the next full moon " said Akako.

" And when is that ? " said Ran irritated.

" In three weeks " said Akako.

" Fine I guess I can wait that long " said Ran.

" But Mouri " said Akako.

Calling her back.

" What is it ? " said Ran.

" This spell can damage his heart physically " said Akako.

" You mean I could kill him " said Ran.

Akako nodded.

* * *

" Is there any way that he will not be hurt ? " said Ran.

A pot of fire erupted beside Akako and she began to talk to it as Ran just watched waiting for her answer and her hope to become a reality.

" Lucifer says he can make it happen no damage or nothing and his feelings for _Kaitou Kid_ will evaporate and he will hate him and ignore him for the rest of his life " said Akako.

" Great " said Ran.

" But Mouri it does come with one final price and it comes from you " said Akako.

" What ? " said Ran.

" Your soul will belong to Lucifer and you will be his when you die, you have until the day that you or Shinichi dies and then you will die and belong to him " said Akako.

" My soul for Shinichi " said Ran thinking.

...

" It is a deal " said Ran.

" I need you to put your hand over the cauldron " said Akako.

She looked at it and it looked like brimestones, fire, the pits of hell and blood all running at the same time and she could feel the heat as her hand was over it as if it was on fire.

" I need your blood and Solomon oath that you will go through with it " said Akako.

" I promise as long as he can deliver " said Ran.

Her finger was pricked and the blood dropped into the pot and red smoke smelling of blood came out of it.

" So what do I have to do now ? " said Ran.

" Wait nine weeks for the Lunar Eclipse and I will deal with the rest until then " said Akako.

* * *

" But what if ? " said Ran.

" Here is a potion feed it to him and the spell will not wear off and you have to it at night and under the moonlight for more effect, no full moon is required " said Akako.

" And _Kaitou Kid_? " said Ran.

" I will do my best to deal with him " said Akako.

" Thank you " said Ran bowing and she left.

Akako looked at her doll she made.

" Hakuba my slave I sure could do with your help with keeping Kuroba away from his one true love Kudo Shinichi, keep them separated and do everything in your power to do it . I am counting on you " said Akako.

* * *

She looked at the picture of Kaito.

" I am doing the right thing ? "

" Aren't I ? "

She was starting to feel guilty as over the past three months she watched him heartbroken and fall apart.

She was getting closer and could almost feel her grip but she honestly did not know if she would still get him with her competition out of the way.

And when he laid eyes on him, she felt the electricity between them two in her hand were the heart of one Kudo Shinichi was and she had never felt anything so real and so pure, it was beautiful. It had made her cry and she destroyed it without a seconds thought and she did it for herself and no one else, it was selfish of her and she hated herself for doing it. But it was far too late now.

* * *

And if she was to take the spell off him it could even cause more damage than it already did, the causes that no one else knew about that Kudo Shinichi would have to lose a few things close to his heart for the spell to work in the first place. She had told Mouri that the price could be deadly for it work in the first place, because he had broken her heart his heart had to be broken and it already was before they started that night because of the consequences that had happened. And if anyone had found out, she did not know what they would do the her, they would probably burn her alive like they did back in those dark ages to witches that were guilty of crimes. And only a few evil witches were killed and most of them were good and if they lived for today then the world would be a much better place for them to live in. And it was all because they turned on each other.

She was not a dark witch or good witch she was in the middle, a side that took no side and had only taken their own as they found others witches to be useless at what they could because how long it took them to do it. And that soon turned on them because they needed magic in the world for them to be so powerful, so now they were getting magic from something that lives and runs forever or can something that brings life into this world and that is blood and under a full moon it really is magical.

What she was doing was giving her more magic and making her more power in fact it was bringing more magic into the world and soon there could be more witches and she would not be the only one left standing alone. there just had to be more out their ancestors it was in their blood and they would be soon be able to use their inheritance soon again.

* * *

He woke up and this time was in his own bed and Ran was ...gone.

The last thing he remembered was her taking him home and he could not remember much he was shaking his head at the thought of it.

" Good Afternoon Shinichi " said Ran cheerfully.

She was carrying a cup of coffee and she handed it to him with a smile on her face, he really loved that smile and he loved coffee almost as much as he loved her. Who was he kidding he coffee more, no Ran more than coffee like a million times more than anything in the world Ran was his rock she was everything to him.

" Thank You " said Shinichi taking the coffee.

And Ran pecked him on the cheek.

He gulped down the coffee.

Ran went under the covers joining him and they spent the next few hours under and over the sheets enjoying themselves.

It was their First Time.

And he only ever saw it with Ran and it was.

* * *

They were now outside taking a moonlight walk and they were having the picnic that Ran had made especially for him. It was a get well as you could say picnic and it was all food and drink you eat to get much better and he would have to saw that it was actually working. Maybe he did not have to go to the Doctors or Hospital after all and he would just be fine.

" Here " said Ran handing him a drink of Orange Juice.

He looked at it and it looked odd.

He stared at it for several moments ...he moved his lip there was just something weird about it, he could not put his mind to it but there was just something off about it.

" Hey Ran this drink did you ...? " said Shinichi.

" I made it myself, it is a new recipe that I made especially for you, I hope you enjoy it " said Ran.

" I hope you enjoy it " said Ran.

He did not want to feel guilty so he took a quick drink of it chucking it down and ... it tasted weird it tasted like...he liked it, he loved it. And he loved Ran, she was such a great person for everything she did for him and so much more.

" It was ...nice " said Shinichi smiling.

" Great " said Ran smiling.

And she kissed him.

It was getting very heated again.

* * *

" Ah Tantei-Kun sorry to ruin you date but " said _Kaitou Kid._

He did not want to see this there was just no way that this could happen, he was not having it.

She drugged him, he could clearly see that she had just drugged him. That drink that was not Orange Juice and homemade or not she had drugged him with her own recipe and he just had to take him away before he did something against his own will.

* * *

 _Whoosh_

He just avoided it.

 _Whoosh_

It was getting much closer.

 _Whoosh_

Third time was the charm.

He was hit with that ' Hellish Soccer ball' and now he was lying in the dirt and his suit was ruined.

* * *

He saw Shinichi take out a pair of handcuffs ready to arrest him and the Mouri girl looking as if she was ready to kill him and that she had a smile on her face that she had won and now it was looking like she had.

Shinichi, well Tantei-Kun had promised him that he would never arrested him unless he truly deserved to be arrested. He would never go against his moral code and by the looks of it he was about to go against it, he knew Shinichi and this was something he would never do.

He quickly did a swiping quick knocking Shinichi to his level and dropped the handcuffs, making for a chance for Kaito to grab them and he did. He grabbed Shinichi and pulled his hands behind his back handcuffing him.

He knew what was coming next and he let the smoke bomb on his collar hit her in the face before she could hit him in the face.

He caught her gently and place her on the blanket and covered her up, as much as he hated her and he did. He did not want her to get sick or something. Plus he did not want to ruin his name and upset Shinichi and make him get hate him.

* * *

He struggled to get the handcuffs off but he could not these ones were specially made by Agasa and the key for them were in his room, in the box that he never took them out of.

He saw _Kaitou Kid_ knock Ran out and her was now cradling her in his arms he was so jealous. Wait what NO !

He hated _Kaitou Kid._

And as he as looked up to moon, he hated him more than ever.

" Ah Tantei-Kun we did not get to finish our last discussion did we " said _Kaitou Kid._

He tried his best to kick him or he stand and to run but the thief did not allow it.

As the thief was now sitting on his legs and in his lap.

He saw the monocle soon approach his face and he tried to back away but he hit his back against the wall and he realized that he was pinned against a tree.

* * *

" What the hell do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

" Hmph what I want..." said the thief pausing and putting his finger on his lips.

He moved closer to Shinichi smiling.

And he now had the thief`s hand on his face and stroking his face.

" WHAT ! " said Shinichi.

Now he was struggling more than ever to move.

" Yes " said _Kaitou Kid._

" NO " said Shinichi.

* * *

He saw Shinichi`s eyes.

They were so bright and blue, it was like they were melting his heart and even if they were right now filled with hate, he did not care.

He was stroking his face again and he could feel the electricity between them.

" Why not ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" WHY NOT ..." said Shinichi madly.

" Because I hate you...and I have a girlfriend that you just knocked out " said Shinichi.

* * *

He saw the pout on the thief`s face it was only for asecond but he saw it.

" And why do you hate me ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He froze at that question.

" Because, because just because " said Shinichi.

" You can't even think of a reason why " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was stroking his face again.

" Here you go...for my Prince from your Knight " said _Kaitou Kid_ pacing the crown that he stole earlier and placing it on Shinichi`s head.

" Argh " said an annoyed Shinichi blushing.

* * *

" Tell me what your last memory of me is before you changed back " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi laughed at this notation.

" What is so funny ! " said _Kaitou Kid._

" The last time I remember was you leaving me on a roof top bleeding to death and after that you made me come to a Heist and you are now ..." said Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid_ stood up and his face and reaction was hidden in the shade of the tree and leaves.

" Is that what you really think I would do ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was confused and angry searching his mind and memory for answers.

" You're a criminal ...how am I supposed to predict what you will do ? " said Shinichi.

" You are a Detective DUH ! That is your job " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Just go already " said Shinichi.

The thief ducked down and he could not see his face.

" Not without " said _Kaitou Kid._

There was a puff of red smoke and _Kaitou Kid_ was gone, leaving behind a very confused and mad Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

He was currently being dragged away by a red smoke it was painful and magic, and he only knew of one person that could do this and he sighed he was angry and this was taking up his time with his Tantei-Kun. He just wanted to kiss him and then let Shinichi make up his mind from there.

And now he could see the witch on her broom as they were both currently in the middle of the sky in the moon.

" Koizumi Akako what is the pleasure ! " said _Kaitou Kid._

He saw her eye twitch.

" Kuroba just shut up and listen " said Akako.

"..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" You need to stop " said Akako.

" I don't know what you are referring to my Lady " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Leave him alone he does not love you or even care for you " said Akako.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was silent.

" Well then " said _Kaitou Kid._

Akako laughed at him.

" You say that you do not hurt anyone but can't you see that you are hurting him " said Akako.

" No " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You attack him on a date, hold him hostage and basically assault him, how is that not hurting him ? You are physically and emotionally hurting him , just leave him alone. You need to stop and give up this little chase of yours " said Akako.

" He is mine not..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" He is not yours, he is hers, his not a thing to steal he is a person " said _Kaitou Kid._

He saw something in her face that she looked conflicted or something.

Was she hiding something ?

* * *

" And why do you care so much " said Kaito laughing.

" Because I see what it is doing to you and... I am the one that you will be obsessed with and that you will love I will guarantee that " said Akako.

He froze that.

It made him sound like she was just like him.

That they were both obsessed with someone and would do anything to get them.

Was he really doing the right thing.

Akako was gone and he was left in mid air and had to use his Glider to escape near death of becoming a pancake on the ground.

* * *

He decided to give Shinichi one more look.

He peered in the window and he saw that Shinichi`s arms were all bruised and it was where he had handcuffed him.

He really had hurt him.

Maybe he really should leave him alone.

He then saw the other person, it was her.

His competition and they were in bed together.

He saw the clothes on the ground and it had happened.

It had already happened.

He had lost and he was now giving up.

He was going to let him go.

He was free, he would set him free.

And left with a tear dropping from his eye.

* * *

 **FIVE WEEKS LATER**

" Oh sorry " said Shinichi.

He accidentally bumped into an old man and knocked the things out of his hands and quickly picked them up.

" Here " said Shinichi.

He handed the old man back his stuff.

" No problem Thank You " said the old man.

He blinked.

And then they parted.

* * *

" He did not recognize me " said Jii.

He was beginning to get worried.

In the past five weeks Kaito had given up and it did make him miserable, but he was finally moving and he even went on a date. Even if he was forced to, he still went on it.

But how could the Detective not even recognize him.

He did not even see the surprise or any hint of it on his face.

He was in complete shock.

He was there that night that he got shot.

He was the one that took Edowaga Conan to the Hospital and he even saw his face and accidentally found out his name.

He was the only Detective that he was actually scared of meeting person without or with a disguise on.

Now he was feeling and seeing what Kaito was feeling.

Maybe just maybe what he had said was true and that there was far more to this than he originally thought and he was going to find out.

But he was not willing to tell Kaito this, just yet because if he was wrong then he would have opened up a box of fake hope and he knew that would destroy him completely and he was fragile right now.

The only thing that was keeping him busy from those emotions right now was Hakuba who was hunting him down now more than ever like a blood hound. Whatever had gotten into him lately he did not know or care because he was helping keeping Kaito distracted while he did his investigation.

And he would start the night that Edowaga Conan got shot and he would start at where they last saw each other.

He would start at the Hospital.

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

" ENGAGED ! " said Kaito shocked.

He stared at the ring that was shining on Mouri Ran`s finger and he hated it.

" Yes " said Ran proudly.

He was currently at a surprise party that Shinichi and Ran put together themselves together to surprise everyone.

* * *

" Congrats Co-du " said Hattori, again letting the name slip.

And receiving angry glares from a number of people in the room.

And received a very sly kick to the shin that made him drink on over himself.

He was laughed at but he deserved it.

" Hey what was that for ? " said Hattori shouting.

" Every time Hattori every time " said Shinichi angrily.

" Oh ...sorry " said Hattori.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes.

* * *

" By the way you have an almost exact double behind you " said Hattori.

Shinichi turned his head.

" Oh that is Kaito, Kuroba Kaito " said Shinichi.

" You are actually call him by his first name should I be jealous ? " said Hattori laughing nervously.

* * *

He had noticed that Shinichi had looked at looked at him and it made his heart flutter for a second. He still had butterflies for him and every time it just hurt him even more.

But he was engaged and he had made it clear he was moving to have a family and that he did not care for him one bit.

He knew that he could never be in his life that way or as _Kaitou Kid_ but he stayed in his life as a friend as Kuroba Kaito and they had become good friends. And that was why he was here as a friend to his engagement party.

* * *

" Ah Shin-Chan congrats " said Kaito putting him arm around Shinichi and the other around Hattori.

" Kaito ! " said Shinichi annoyed removing the arm.

" Shin-Chan ? " said Hattori to himself.

Then he smiled and look at Kudo annoying him even more.

" So what you two are a couple ? " said Hattori kidding.

" NO ARE YOU CRAZY ! " said Shinichi.

" Oh yes we are I am his dirty little mistress " said Kaito quietly to Hattori looking serious.

Making Hattori very confused.

Kaito laughed.

" You seriously think that we would be a couple ! " said Kaito.

" No...it was a joke " said Hattori.

Shinichi had already left annoyed.

* * *

" I mean if Kudo did not end up with Ran ...then the only person he would end up with would be himself and you are his double, so it would be like him dating himself in a twisted way " said Hattori.

" ...! " said Kaito he really did not know how to take this.

* * *

" BASTARD ! " said Hakuba.

" Excuse me " said Kaito.

" Not you HIM ! " said Hattori.

He turned around to see Hakuba with Akako and they were on a date.

" Yeah bastard " said Kaito in agreement nodding his head.

Hakuba was scowling at the both of them.

" So hate the British Brat just as much as I do " said Hattori.

" Yeah " said Kaito gritting his teeth.

* * *

Lately Hakuba did not make his life easy he had made it much worse and tonight was his first free night of in almost two months and here he was annoying and stalking him again. And what was worse he had brought Akako with him.

" His date is smoking hot that is so like him to bring a girl that is hotter than anyone here to make himself stand out. What is her name anyway ? " said Hattori.

She Hattori was under his spell and looking at the other guys they were just as bad.

" HEIJI" screamed Kazuha.

Kaito walked away knowing it would be the best thing to do he did not want to get into the soap drama that was them.

* * *

He was going to look for Aoko he wanted to leave and he was going to tell her that he was leaving because he was not feeling well, he did not want to be hit with a mop to the face.

" Oh sorry " said Shinichi.

He bumped into someone knocking plastic bottles out his hand.

" Oh Shin-Chan you clutz " said Kaito

He helped pick up the bottles hoping that Jii could escape without being seen.

Shinichi blinked and recognized him.

" We meet like this again " said Jii.

" You two have met before ? " said Kaito innocently.

" Yeah a couple of weeks ago, the same thing kind of happened " said Shinichi sheepishly.

" I am sorry " said Shinichi.

" Oh it is my fault really " said Jii.

Kaito looked at the both of them.

" This is Jii`s place if you didn't know " said Kaito.

" Huh " said Shinichi shocked.

" So why did you pick this place to make your announcement ? " said kaito.

" I don't really know, it just caught my attention " said Shinichi.

* * *

They were interrupted by Hakuba and Akako.

" Kudo this is Akako " said Hakuba.

He saw Shinichi turn his head.

" Have we met because I feel like I have seen you somewhere " said Shinichi.

Akako laughed.

'Great another one under her spell' thought Kaito rolling his eyes mentally.

" No " said Akako.

" Well it was a pleasure but we are going to dance now " said Akako.

" Ok it was interesting meeting you " said Shinichi.

They two were now gone and the three of them were left.

* * *

" Kaito you have a very unusual friend " said Shinichi.

" And you want to ...what ? " said Kaito.

He sighed boredly.

He could now predict that he was going to start talking about her on her looks and everything.

" Stay as far away from her she gives me the creeps " said Shinichi.

" WAIT you are not attracted to her ? " said Kaito shocked.

" No why would I be ? " said Shinichi bored.

" Because she is a witch and men are all her slaves " said Kaito letting the truth slip.

He saw Shinichi touch his heart at the world 'Witch'

He was now clutching his heart as if something had happened like a flash back like the word 'witch' was a trigger or something.

* * *

" Because I have Ran and yo..." said Shinichi stopping at the end of a word.

He was worried at that moment.

* * *

" Hey Shinichi are you ok ? " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi he was too busy looking around the room.

" Shinichi " said Ran interrupting them.

" Ran ? " he said.

" I just want to borrow him for a while for a private talk " said Ran.

" Ok ! " said Kaito saddened.

He watched them leave handed in hand and he noticed that Ran was clutching onto her bag like her life depended on it.

* * *

" Jii I know that I ..." he said looking at Jii.

He then saw how grim Jii`s face was.

" Jii what do you know ? " said Kaito.

" We need to talk in private " said Jii.

They looked around no one was watching them, they were safe to go in the back room. The backroom that had a locked door and was a mini hid out for him, it was more like security and to watch everyone.

The door was locked behind them.

The room was sound proof.

He was about to talk when.

* * *

" I am sorry " said Jii immediately.

" What for ? " said Kaito.

" The Detective " said Jii.

" Look I know he has moved on and I am happy for him, well I will be " said Kaito.

" NO " said Jii.

" Why what is going on ? " said Kaito.

His mouth was starting to feel dry and he was feeling it hard to form words in his mouth as he liked at his lips.

" This is about Shinichi isn't it about him being here, I know that you are sorry and you are just trying to show me that I need to move on. I know it hurts but I get it " said Kaito nodding his head.

He turned and was ready to go out the room.

* * *

" You were right from the start about him " said Jii quickly and panicked.

He hid is emotions in a mask when he turned to face Jii.

" What did you say ? " said Kaito with no emotion in his voice.

" Something has happened to him and ..." said Jii.

He saw the tears going from Jii`s eye.

" No... I don't believe you, I can't believe it " said Kaito.

" But it is true " said Jii.

" But he ..." said Kaito.

" I don't have much ...but I found some evidence " said Jii.

Kaito followed him silently wiping away the tears on his face.

* * *

He watched a video.

It was a security video and it was dated March 31st.

It was the day before he was supposed to meet Shinichi.

And it was at night and the streets were deserted as he watched Shinichi walked down a street with a smile on his face. And he was holding something in his hands, it was chocolate roses and a _Kaitou Kid_ collectors doll, one that he had been struggling to get and he was still not able to get.

He was crying again with tears of happiness.

" He was, he was coming to meet me...he " said Kaito.

* * *

Then he watched Shinichi almost turn a corner and he knew that look, it was the look Shinichi got when he could sense someone was watching him or following him. It was the look that he always got.

" Ran ? " said Shinichi.

He had turned the audio up as far as it could go.

He looked at Ran she was crying and she looked furious.

Then he saw something in Shinichi`s eyes that he never saw before.

Then he watched the first punch he was struck in the stomach and he watched as Shinichi fell to the ground in pain.

" I don't think you need to see the rest " said Jii about to turn the TV off.

" No ! " said Kaito.

* * *

And he sat down and watched the rest.

He watched as Shinichi tried his best to fight back and even escape but he could not.

He watched as Shinichi was falling into unconsciousness.

" Please Ran "

" _KID..._ "

He was now choking with tears.

" I love you "

Said Shinichi.

And he fell asleep.

* * *

And he watched as Ran tied him up and carry him away.

Not before she wiped away the blood and cleaned his wounds and kissed him on the cheek.

She looked happy and this made him even more furious.

He then saw a car pull up, he recognized that car.

He then saw the creepy man come out of the car and lift his Shinichi off the ground put him in the trunk of the car and locking him in it.

He then watched as Ran patted on the trunk.

" I will be mine again, you will love me again just like you did before " said Ran.

And he watched as she got in the car and drive off with the creepy man and he only saw the shadow but he could see there was someone else in the car and Ran was talking to this person. He zoomed in on the car mirror so he could see their reflection and it was her, who he thought it was.

It was Akako.

And that was the rest of the photo age, it was done.

* * *

" Shin-Chan " he said standing up.

" I need to help him, I need to do something " he said.

Kaito made his way to the door.

But he was blocked by Jii.

" You can't just run in and..." said Jii.

" Jii get out of my way " said Kaito.

" Right now there is nothing that you can do " said Jii.

" He ...she made him...he is her _boyfriend_! " said Kaito.

He dropped to the ground in tears and Jii was now hugging him.

* * *

" What are we going to do ? " said Kaito.

" It took me a while but I put everything together " said Jii.

" Wait how long have you known ? " said Kaito.

" When I met him three weeks ago that is when I started to believe what said, he did not even recognize me of all people I knew for a fact that he would remember and he did not and with everything you said and everything that has happened. I knew there was something not right with him, that there was something wrong " said Jii.

" And why did you not tell me this ? " said Kaito.

" To spare you from yourself if I was wrong, you had just let him go and..." said Jii.

" Ok ! I forgive you " said Kaito.

Jii nodded happily.

" Just tell me that he can be cured or something, we can save him, cant we ? " said Kaito.

* * *

He watched as Jii slammed down an old heavy book onto the table.

" I think this is the spell that he is under " said Jii.

" And ? " said Kaito.

" The spell is supposed to be permanent and almost unbreakable " said Jii.

" So there is no hope " said Kaito angrily.

" That bitch made him his slave and she made him... " said Kaito.

He was thinking about the last time he visited him as _Kaitou Kid_ and he saw the clothes and the both of them in bed together. He was holding back his tears back as best as he could he was forced to and he would have never have done it. If he was in the right mind.

She forced him to love her and she forced him to make love to her.

It was unforgiveable what she had done, what they had done.

And he had walked away from him, it had been happening for months now, he was a slave, he was prisoner and he was blaming himself for letting him go.

He blamed himself for not keeping a much closer eye on Shinichi and not checking up on him, if he had only told Shinichi his identity earlier then this would never would have happened.

" Shinichi " he said despair fully.

* * *

 **I AM EVIL BUT WILL I MAKE IT A HAPPY ENDING ?**

 **i WILL DECIDE BY THE THIRD OR FOURTH CHAPTER**

 **BUT WHAT SHOULD I DO ?**


	3. Part 3

" Permanent ! " said Kaito.

" So I have lost him for good " said Kaito.

" So why even tell me ? " said Kaito.

He was looking at Jii.

He just could not see a reason why he was told this, like it was going to make a difference and if he even did tell this to Shinichi. He would not believe him and just think that he was insane and jealous. He would be arrested for being _Kaitou Kid_ and Ran would have gotten what she wanted with him in jail, she could get her claws into him permanently and he would be forever hers.

" Because there is a chance that we can reverse it " said Jii.

It was so silent that he could feel his heartbeat and he smiled.

* * *

 _Knock Knock_

" Bakaito " said Aoko.

They turned to the cameras to see that Aoko was knocking on the door and they realized that they had been in there for a long time.

" We better get out of there before anyone gets suspicious " said Jii.

Kaito gritted his teeth.

" How am I supposed to go out there and pretend that there is nothing wrong and everything is merry " said Kaito.

" You are just going to have to " said Jii.

" But _SHE_! " said Kaito.

* * *

He was ready to kill.

Right now the person he hated more than anyone in the world was standing in his place and having drinks celebrating her achievement of making/forcing Shinichi into being hers.

He hated her and Akako more than he hated _Snake_ and yes I said it. He hated _Snake_ but behind the hated and insanity he had a reason and goal for what he wanted and he attacked and killed for a reason and personal goal. He did this and he told his victims this and he did force people into doing their deeds but they knew this and with little free will they had they still decided to do it. And Shinichi did not decide any of this, he did not want to think of the hell he had to go through for the spell to work on him and the hell he was going through now.

" Remember Poker Face " said Jii.

He nodded.

" Like my life depends on it " said Kaito.

He grabbed the bottles of drinks and opened the door while Jii grabbed the cake.

* * *

" Just getting the stuff ready Ahoko " said Kaito cheerfully.

He walked out carrying a lot of bottles for everyone to drink for a toast that was obviously about to take part.

And then he saw them Shinichi and Ran kissing.

It was making his blood boil and he was doing everything in his power to keep his Poker Face straight and adjusted, it was just going to be the hardest that he had ever worked and it was painful both physically and emotionally. But if he was going to save his Detective then he would have to do everything in his power to make sure that it worked.

He grabbed on other remaining bottles and he took it with him.

* * *

" HEY Shin-Chan, Ran let`s have a toast just us and Jii, since it is his place " said Kaito.

" Stop calling me Shin-Chan ! " said a very annoyed Shinichi.

" Why ? " said Kaito.

" Because only my mother calls me that " said Shinichi.

" So I can be your mother hen then I can call you that " said Kaito.

He saw Shinichi about to press the button on his soccer belt ready to stroke him down and he gulped, he was far too close to escape now and he was doomed.

'Yikes !'

" Shinichi " said Ran.

* * *

He moved his hand away from the button.

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

" Stop acting like a child you are ruining the party " said Ran.

Shinichi sighed.

" Ok then I will try my best but he is just so annoying " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Bakaito are you annoying Shinichi again, you are worse than a child " said Aoko taking him away.

" Hey what about the toast " said Kaito.

" You were serious about that ? " said Ran shocked.

" Of course I am " said Kaito.

He huffed like a child.

" Well...ok then " said Ran.

" Shin-Chan why don't you come with me and get the glasses then " said Kaito.

" Stop calling me..." said Shinichi but he was dragged away before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

Kaito started to pour out the drinks.

" So you really getting married " said Kaito.

" Yeah " said Shinichi slouching against the wall.

" Why ? " said Kaito.

" Same reason everyone a lot of people get married " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Don't tell me that Ran is ...! " said Kaito shocked.

" WHAT ! NO " said Shinichi nearly falling on the ground in shock.

" Well just checking " said Kaito.

* * *

Shinichi looked annoyed with him and he really loved when he looked that annoyed with him it always ended differently and he was just waiting to find out how it would end up.

" Well you are wrong and an idiot " said Shinichi.

" I will go get Ran, will you get Jii for me ? " said Kaito.

* * *

" Wouldn't it be better if...and he is gone " said Shinichi, who was now talking to himself.

He left to go and look for Jii but he could not find him anywhere.

* * *

And while Shinichi was looking Jii secretly slipped in and dropped something into glasses.

* * *

" I couldn't find...oh you are here " said Shinichi sheepishly.

He was handed a glass by Kaito.

" You didn't drug it or anything ! " said Shinichi joking, well half joking.

" Of course not " said Kaito sounding as if he was insulted.

* * *

' Jii was the one that spiked the drinks' thought Kaito laughing in his head.

* * *

" Cheers " They all said.

And then they separated after a while.

" So what was it that you slipped him ? " said Kaito concerned.

" A potion that shows if you really are under a spell, I need to narrow the list down to see what love spell it is actually and this will help reveal it " said Jii.

" Wait what about Akako " said Kaito.

" We need live bait " said Jii.

" And ..." said Kaito.

* * *

But Jii discreetly pushed him into Hakuba.

" Watch where you are going " said Kaito.

Hakuba who was now covered in the drinks that he was carrying in his hands.

" Kuroba you were the one that bumped into me " said Hakuba.

" Of course I am because you can't be clumsy because you are perfect " said Kaito sarcastically rolling his eyes.

" Oh sure it is me since _KID_ is not clumsy he is a Gentleman and he is perfect in every way " said Hakuba sarcastically.

Kaito gritted his teeth.

" I told you I am not _KID_ " said Kaito.

" Boys will you stop arguing already, it really is pathetic and you are making a scene " said Akako.

They both looked around and people were staring at them and whispering to each other about the two of them.

* * *

" Kuroba may I have a word ? " said Akako.

He pouted.

" Fine then " said Kaito.

He was dragged away again, he was really fed up of people doing that all the time.

And now they and stopped and Akako looked furious.

Did she know or suspect anything ?

* * *

" You move on from one Detective to another Detective and seriously of all people you could pick I never crossed your mind " said Akako shouting at him quietly and threateningly at him.

'Over dramatic much, wait what did she just say?' thought Kaito.

" Are serious ! " said Kaito laughing through the tears.

" Me and Hakuba ...you must have hit your head or something because he clearly is not my type " said Kaito.

" Oh " said Akako.

" And neither are you " said Kaito flatly.

" What will it take for me and you to become one ? " said Akako.

" I would have become a mindless slave a zombie for that to work basically I would have to be dead for it to work " said Kaito.

" Your heart will be long to me, I will have it no matter what it costs " said Akako.

" NO IT WILL NOT BE YOURS " screamed Kaito.

He could not imagine the same thing that was happening to Shinichi right now happen to him, he was not having it.

" I already gave my heart and it is broken and I will not ever do that again " said Kaito.

" Kuroba ! " said Akako sounding guilty.

" Just STOP ! I have had enough of your speeches let me get on with my life " said Kaito.

He was almost crying.

Oh how he was doing wonders with his Poker Face and acting right now he had her in the pawn of his hands and it sounds like she was about to confess or doing something that might actually help.

* * *

" Hey Kuroba have you seen Kudo ? " said Hattori.

" NO...I mean I saw him like five, ten minutes ago but I don't know where he went " said Kaito.

" Jeeze thanks I guess " said Hattori annoyed.

The one time that the guy actually says the name correctly and he does it at the worst possible time.

* * *

He was watching Kudo all of the night and he kept touching his heart and he was narrowing down the lists of spells that it could be and eventually it came down to only one and it was the most deadliest and hardest one in the book. But he knew for definite that it was the one and he knew how to break the spell and if he was guessing right it was one in a billion but if anyone could pull it off it would be between Kaito and Shinichi he knew they would be able to break the spell.

He could that Kudo was watching and looking for someone that was doing to same thing to him but like Kaito he was good at hiding but not as good because the Detective was able to clock him a few times. He was good, he thought shaking his head and smiling.

" Could you tell me why you are watching me ? " said Shinichi.

He jumped in response he did not hear the Detective sneak up on him, honestly he was just as bad as Kaito. But Kudo was more likely to give him a heart attack because when he does frighten people there is something that is always thrown in that persons face and the outcome does not always end well for that person. And thinking about the last time he was dressed as an old women and he had to wear a dress and he made two mistakes, one of them was his own fault and he had stopped smoking from that day forward. He was scared that somehow it would get him caught but it ended up helping his health.

So in some twisted way his life was saved that way and he was much healthier since that day and when he smoked a cigarette he felt like he was about to be set on fire because of a train explosion.

* * *

" It is just strange how much you look like Kaito " said Jii.

" So you were studying me ? " said Shinichi.

He looked cautious.

* * *

" Ah Shin-Chan " said Kaito putting her arm around Shinichi again.

Shinichi looked bored and annoyed.

" Will you stop distracting me " said Shinichi.

He looked back but the man called Jii was gone.

He could feel that something strange was happening and it was going on between this guy Jii and Kaito. And he felt like he knew this man from before because he looked strangely and very familiar but he could just not put his finger on it.

He was subconsciously touching his heart during this entire thought and he did not know this as Kaito watched him.

* * *

Kaito was remembering the first time that he saw Shinichi do this.

Well there was also those electric shocks that they both felt between them and he loved those.

The first one was when they shock hands and there was electricity between them.

And the first time his heart reacted and he got sick( he was actually hoping he was love sick) was when he solved the Heist Note incredibly fast and he still did great on it he remembered with a grin on his face. He then realized that he grinned a lot and Shinichi made him grin a lot and it was making him grin even more.

Second time there was an electric shock it was even stronger and more emotional and that was when they met at his Heist and he handed the bag over. This was not a really good memory for him because there was nothing good about it and Shinichi was actually of him in that moment. And he never wanted to frighten him, even if it was not either of their faults, he still felt guilty about it.

The third time he also felt the electricity between them was on the rooftop as well was when he was about to kiss him on the rooftop and he was stopped by Ran.

Second time he was sick was straight after the Heist and he took him home and he took care of him. That was one of the best car rides of his life.

And Shinichi called him a " Pervert ! " and maybe he was a little bit but he was also a Gentleman so he did not peek at the thing he wanted to see that most and he was still debating with himself if that was the correct thing to do. And Shin-Chan blushed and he was so flustered that it was adorable and it just made him more irresistible.

Shinichi also told him a lot of things that he was not supposed and let a lot of things slip, sharing his secrets with him by accident and he did that a lot when he was Conan it was just a happy memory.

Then he started to remember the nightmare that Shinichi had that night and...maybe just maybe it was not a dream but a memory and horrible one of that. And he woke him up so he could not remember it, he was thinking was making him remember the right thing to do ? Because if he was that scared and then...remembering and then realizing that everything he has done since then would be traumatic for him. And if the same thing was done to him he did not know if he could handle the truth because if he found out he was under a spell ...then he would not be able to handle it.

But Shinichi was someone who fought for the truth and answers he would want this and he would need this even if he was not able to handle it he would still want it.

Right back to it again, nah I can't be bothered.

* * *

" How am I distracting you ? " said Kaito.

" Everywhere I turn and you are there and you are ALWAYS putting your arm around me like I am your property or something " said Shinichi annoyed and removing Kaito`s arm yet again.

" You are paranoid " said Kaito bored.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and walked away shovelling his feet.

* * *

'Aw he is so cute when he is frustrated' thought Kaito.

Shinichi looked back and caught Kaito staring at him, at his butt and this made Kaito go red in the face and he still could not help but stare for another ten seconds but it was a long ten seconds of humiliation.

And now Shin-Chan was mad at him and he was definitely going to be on to him. But he really has a nice ass it was so worth it, thought Kaito who was currently smiling again and he was going red in the face.

* * *

Shinichi just looked behind him and then back growling at Kaito.

" I swear Hattori there is something wrong with him " said Shinichi.

" Yeah I know that, look at my hair it is the same as Hakuba`s " said an angry Hattori.

* * *

Hattori was now having the same hairstyle as Hakuba and he was definitely not happy about it and it really was the exact same as Hakuba`s, the exact same. Every little strand of it was the same. And Hakuba had the exact hair that Hattori had, Kaito had changed their hairstyles when the two of them would not stop arguing and he would only fix it when they would shut up and get along. They were shutting up alright but they were still not getting along as the continued to glare at each other at the opposite ends of the room so technically they were still not getting along.

" That's not what I meant, he acts weird around me and treats me weird " said Shinichi.

" Oh yeah " said Hattori.

He was thinking.

* * *

They both heard giggling coming from Kazuha.

" What ? ! " said an annoyed Hattori.

" You know something said " said Shinichi.

" Kudo I know you are dense and that is why it took you so long to be with Ran but come on you can't be that dense you are a much better Detective than Hattori here and he can't see it. So maybe ...it is an all guys thing or maybe I am the only one that can see it " said Kazuha.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN CO-DU IS A BETTER DETECTIVE THAN ME ! " screamed Hattori.

Shinichi kicked him in the shin again for him sudden yet another again slip.

* * *

And then it hit Shinichi like a ton of bricks.

" You mean ...you think...he ...has...a..." said a rambling Shinichi.

Kazuha just nodded at him.

" What are you talking about ? " said Hattori.

" Kudo why are you all red and now white ? " said Hattori.

" Shin-Chan I do think you are the better Detective too " said Kaito putting his arm around Shinichi again.

Hattori mouth was now wide open and gapping as he realized what Kazuha had said.

" I b-better go and-d find R-ran " said Shinichi moving the arm and not looking at Kaito.

" What's wrong with him ? " said Kaito annoyed.

* * *

Kazuha and Hattori both had deadpanned faces and they were trying their best not to say or do anything that would make Kaito do something to them.

" Nothing...well except for..." said Hattori.

Kazuha elbowed him in the stomach.

" Hey what was that for ? " said an annoyed Kazuha.

" Told me what ? " said Kaito.

But he was ignored as Kazuha and Hattori were now in full argument control.

" I never said anything but you were the one that told Kudo and ..." said Hattori.

" he would have figured it out " said Kazuha.

" Well so..." said Hattori.

" And you keep seeing he is the better Detective " said Hattori.

" And he is " said Kazuha.

" Your my friend you are supposed to be on my side " said Hattori.

" What the selfish one " said Kazuha.

" Yeah...hey I am not selfish.

" Your right you are the one with the man crush on Kudo " said Kazuha,

" Man...what ? " said Hattori.

Kazuha was angrily walking away.

* * *

" Hey what did I do ? " said Hattori.

" You talk and care about Kudo than you do me why don't you just marry him " said Kazuha.

" I don't like Kudo like that, I like you like that you idiot " said Hattori.

He turned around angrily.

Leaving a very shocked Kazuha with her mouth wide open.

She hugged him from behind.

" I like you too " said Kazuha.

" Like ? " said Hatttori.

And just realized what he said and he was going red.

Kazuha kissed him on the cheek.

And they were about to kiss.

* * *

But.

" What did you say to Shin-Chan he is avoiding me ? " said Kaito.

Hattori annoyed and stupidly without thinking.

" Kazuha told him that you LIKE him ok ! " said Hattori.

And then he realized what he had said as he watched Kaito run away panicking.

" Idiot " said Kazuha.

" Hey " said Hattori annoyed.

" But your my idiot ! " said Kazuha.

He smiled.

* * *

Shinichi was currently pacing outside in the darkness where he was trying to hide from Kaito while he tried to put his thoughts straight.

He was startled by Kaito who was currently standing in front of him with a neutral expression on his face.

" Kaito ! " he said shakily.

He had stopped pacing now and started backing away.

" Shin-Chan ! " said Kaito.

" I...um " said Shinichi.

" Tell what you feel " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

Kaito took advantage of the momentarily confusion and grabbed Shinichi`s hand. He took the hand placed it on Shinichi`s heart with his covering it as well. He tapped the two hands together making it sound like a heartbeat.

And with the other hand he cupped Shinichi`s face to face him by holding his cheek and chin.

" Tell me how do you physically and emotionally feel about me ? " said Kaito.

" I...am ...engaged to Ran ! " said Shinichi nervously.

" Don't avoid the question " said Kaito.

Shinichi tried to escape but Kaito would not let him.

" You cannot avoid me or your feelings forever, Shinichi I know deep down you know that you love me and that you are with the wrong person " said Kaito.

" I am not " said Shinichi not looking him in the eye.

" Then why are you sweating ? And why are you not looking me in the eye ? " said Kaito.

Shinichi grunted.

" Why are you doing this to me ? " said Shinichi.

" Just say that you don't like me that way, the way that I like you and I will leave you alone " said Kaito.

" I like you ok " said Shinichi angrily.

" Wait what did I just say ? " said Shinichi to himself confused.

* * *

Kaito smiled at this and brought Shinichi into a kiss.

He felt Kaito`s lips pressed against his and he was in shock, so much that he was frozen in shock.

But what was worse that he enjoyed the kiss as his and Kaito`s lips parted he realized that the kiss was much better than any kiss that he had with Ran and his feelings for Kaito just began to grow with that one kiss. And was his feelings for Ran becoming less ? He did not know and he was not sure, but for one thing was for sure that he was feeling scared and confused. But he was feeling very scared and he did not know why.

* * *

" You said it yourself and you did not stop me from doing that, just think about it Tantei-Kun before you do anything that you regret " said Kaito.

Kaito was walking away leaving Shinichi to think and he was full of hope that he could break the curse like they did in all of the movies. He knew that it sounded stupid but he was just hoping that it would work, even if it was rather childish of him he was not going to give up his hope.

" What did you just call me ? " said Shinichi.

He froze realizing that he called Shinichi by his _Kaitou Kid_ pet name and he knew it would not be long for Shinichi to put everything together, all he could do was bluff his way out of this.

" Shin-Chan silly what I always called you " said Kaito chuckling.

" No you didn't " said Shinichi shaking his head.

" You called me Tantei-kun just like he does " said Shinichi.

Kaito stood there frozen.

" Which means that ...that you are ... _Kaitou Kid_! " said Shinichi shocked.

* * *

He thought for a second on what he was going to do.

And decided to do the stupid thing.

 **PUFF**

He bowed and handed a bouquet of red roses to Shinichi.

" Well done Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

Shinichi dropped the rose shocked and ran for the alley.

Kaito sighed.

* * *

He knew that it was a dead end anyway but he did not want to get his suit dirty.

He knew for some reason that it was good idea to wear it and well now he was going to find out if it really was.

He caught Shinichi climbing the giant wall and it actually surprised him that Shinichi was that much of a good climber as if he was a monkey or something.

" Oh come on Shin-Chan you are supposed to be chasing after me and not the other way round " said Kaito.

He shot his grappling Hook and he was now on the other side of the wall as Shinichi had just jumped down.

And Shinichi backed into the wall nervously.

* * *

" Not that I don't enjoy seeing you run, I get a great view and ..." said Kaito.

Pinch.

" Hey...P-pervert ! " said Shinichi mad.

Kaito smiled.

" We never did get to finish are little discussion as we were interrupted again " said Kaito.

Shinichi looked confused.

" It was not my intention or choice to leave you " said Kaito.

He moved forward as Shinichi tried to look around for an exit but he did niot know where he was and Kaito had the advantage.

" Y-you tricked me into liking you " said Shinichi paranoid.

" NO ! " said Kaito.

" Yes YOU did Ran ! " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said Shinichi to himself.

He was shaking his head now confused as he lowered his as he was starting to remember ?

But What ?

He clutched at his heart.

* * *

" You remember ? " said Kaito hopeful.

" What ?. what is happening to me ? " said Shinichi confused.

He almost collapsed and he fell into Kaito`s arms.

Kaito wiped the sweat that was developing on Shinichi`s eyebrow.

" Arrghhh " screamed Shinichi in pain as he clutched onto his heart.

He saw the fear in Shinichi`s eyes.

He was starting to remember everything.

But he could feel the flashes of hot and cold on his body as he sweated.

* * *

" Rooftop ? " said Shinichi breathing heavily.

" Yes, your remembering " said Kaito as he hugged Shinichi in his arms.

Shinichi closed his eyes and shook his head as he tried to remember everything.

" I am sorry ! " said Shinichi.

" You did nothing wrong Tantei-Kun, this is not your fault " said Kaito.

" Not my fault ? " Shinichi whispered the words as he tried to remember.

His eyes showed his fear.

* * *

" RAN " he said crying as he was in shock and he started to shake.

" Sssshhh " said Kaito hugging Shinichi.

" Everything is going to be ok " said Kaito.

" She ...did this to me ! " he said angrily.

He was shocked and stunned.

" I don't love her " said Shinichi realizing the truth.

He was crying now.

He stood up.

" Shinichi ! " said kaito concerned.

* * *

" I LOVE YOU " said Shinichi looking Kaito in the face and meaning everything he said.

Kaito was the one crying now.

" Really ! " said Kaito smiling and holding Shinichi` hand.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

To prove this he kissed Kaito on the lips and it was heaven, it was perfect and was the best thing he had ever experienced.

As their lips parted he fell to the ground.

He got a flash of memories all at once.

" Huh " said Shinichi as he stood up.

* * *

" What ? what is wrong ? " said Kaito concerned.

Shinichi smiled and cried.

" I remember...I remember everything " said Shinichi.

" YES " said Kaito cheering.

And then everything that had happened just suddenly crashed landed on him of everything that had happened and what he had done or what he was made to do and feel.

He shook his head in despair.

He was crying now and it was not tears of happiness.

" What am I going to do ? " said Shinichi.

He was having a panic attack now.

" Your free " said Kaito.

" No " said Shinichi.

* * *

He touched his heart and looked at it remembering how it was ripped out of his chest and put back.

" If she can do it once what makes you think she will not do it again ? " said Shinichi.

" I can help you " said Kaito.

" How ? " said Shinichi pleading for an answer.

" I dont know yet, but we are working on it " said Kaito.

" I will do whatever I need to do to help you, even if I cannot be with you or you did not love me I would never leave you like that NEVER " said Kaito.

Shinichi smiled he was still scared but he could see that everything was going to be fine eventually.

Kaito wrapped his arm around Shinichi.

" So you can stay with me in secret until everything is dealt with " said kaito.

He saw that grin and he knew what it meant.

" Pervert ! " said Shinichi sweetly.

" Well...yeah...but I am _Your Pervert_ " said Kaito titling his head at each word.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes.

" I really loved those blue eyes of yours " said Kaito.

" That's what Koizumi Akako told me ...what did you tell her about me ? " said Shinichi.

" Akako ! " he said cursing the name, tightening his fist and look to the ground as he kicked a can.

" She ...put a potion on me that would make me tell the truth about the person that I was in love with and I basically spilled by guts to her about how I felt " said Kaito.

" Oh ! Good...I suppose " said Shinichi.

* * *

 **BANG**

" KAITO ! " said Shinichi shocked and concerned as he saw Kaito just suddenly drop to the ground.

He quickly jumped down beside him.

He was unconscious and he was bleeding at the back of the head. Someone had struck him with one blow and he was out cold and in Shinichi`s arms.

He saw the shadow.

He saw her shadow.

It was Ran.

" Shinichi " said Ran in a cold tone.

* * *

He did not want to look up but he did with hate in his eyes, he was not going to be scared of her and he was going to show her this. She had just struck down the man he loved and after _everything_ that she did to him, he was not going to sit back and take it. He laid Kaito`s head down gently and moved him to his side to help him and he took something on of Kaito`s pocket hoping that it could help him but he had no idea what it was.

" Ran I know what you did to me " said Shinichi fiercely.

Ran laughed nervously.

" Are you really going to believe everything he said, Shinichi...you are just feeling nervous and having second thoughts " said Ran.

She tried touching him to relieve him but he pulled his arm away and backed away as he tried to protect Kaito.

Shinichi just smirked.

" I am not yours to control any longer " said Shinichi.

" I think you have had too much to drink " said Ran.

" No " said Shinichi.

Ran frowned.

" I remember " said Shinichi.

" I dont know what you are talking about " said Ran.

" I remember everything " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi you are...sick and you need help " said Ran.

" You are the one that is sick " said Shinichi.

" Shinichi please you are scaring me, what has he done to you ? " said Ran.

* * *

" What...Like ! "

He was waving his hands in the air dramatically.

" Befriending a witch kidnapping me and putting a spell on me and ripping my heart out of my chest and put a potion on it and putting back into my chest _**For**_ **cing** me to love you "

He tightened his fists.

" When I do not love you and you knew this " said Shinichi.

* * *

" We are engaged ! " said Ran pointing to her ring.

" You seriously still think I am still going to marry you ! " said Shinichi.

" You will even if ..." said Ran.

" You are going to **make me** again " said Shinichi.

" The past six months have been the best months of my life and yours and it could be like that again " said Ran.

He raised his eyebrows.

" Are you insane ? " said Shinichi.

" I would never want to be with you, especially after what you did to me and made me do " said Shinichi fiercely.

Ran held a gun up to him and she was crying.

* * *

" You are MINE, even if I have to make, you " said Ran.

She held the gun to his heart.

" Fine shoot me that way I won't have to be your slave " said Shinichi.

" I won't kill you, I will kill him " said Ran.

" You can try ...but that gun is not as fast as you think and I will just take the bullets " said Shinichi.

" You would die for that thief ! " said Ran.

" Yes I would. I would die to protect almost anyone " said Shinichi.

" Would you die to protect me ? " said Ran.

" I would have without a second thought before this happened ...but now I just don't know you are a criminal, evil and insane. You are not the person I thought you were " said Shinichi.

" Well..." said Ran crying.

" I am glad you got that all out and now you are coming with me ! " said Ran.

" It was broke once and can be broken again " said Ran.

* * *

" Not this time Kudo, even if it is TRUE LOVE, Lucifer`s magic is way more powerful than mine would ever be " said Akako.

He turned around without thinking and he felt the back of the gun hit him on the back of the head.

And he saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

He woke up like a bolt of lightning only to see that Shinichi was gone and that Akako was standing in front of him.

" Where, where is he ? " said Kaito demanding answers.

" Kuroba I am sorry " said Akako.

He now realized that he was no longer in his _KID_ Suit but his normal clothes.

" Akako where is he ? " said kaito.

" Gone, I don't know where but Mouri took him " said Akako.

He grabbed her by her shirt ready to hurt her if he had to.

" Kaito " said a soft voice.

* * *

He turned around and dropped Akako to the ground to see Jii standing there.

" He took a tracer from your pocket I will be able to find him, I just need the time " said Jii.

He sat down realizing that he was back in the Blue Parrot and everyone was gone except for the three of them.

" How long was I out ? " said Kaito.

" About three hours and you have a concussion so you need to relax " said Jii.

He sat back on a seat.

He touched the top of his head and it was bandaged and he now could feel the pain in his head. He had been knocked out and it was...Ran.

" What is she going to do to him ? " said Kaito standing up.

He almost attacked Akako but Jii took him by the shoulders calming him down and sitting him back down.

Akako sat beside him and she looked emotional and guilty.

" She has taken him so she can make him hers again " said Akako apologetically.

" But you are here ? " said Akako.

" Yes and I am sorry that I did it in the first place " said Akako.

" Just tell me what is happening and I will deal will with you later " said Kaito.

" She made a deal with Lucifer and ...he will be hers again " said Akako.

" True Love Kiss broke it the last time and it can again " said Jii looking at the book.

" Lucifer intends to take the love for you away, I am sorry " said Akako.

" When ? " said Kaito.

" The Lunar Eclipse " said Akako.

" Can I...? " said Kaito.

" Once the spell is complete there is nothing that can reverse it not even your True Love " said Akako.

" Then we have to get to him before that " said Kaito.


	4. Part 4

He was starting to wake up again and he could feel the burning of the ropes on his wrists and in his feet he could feel that this was familiar and he remembered and he knew it was going to happen again.

" Don't worry it will be all over soon, you will love me and you will put that thief behind bars and we can start a family ! " said Ran stroking his face.

" Just let me go, please " said Shinichi.

He was punched in the stomach and he was knocked out cold again.

* * *

" Shin-Chan I will find you, I promise you and we will be together " said Kaito.

He was sending his Doves out with cameras and he was using all his electric equipment he could possibly use to try and track them down. Jii was working on what he did best his Detecting work he always refused and still refuses to call himself a Detective. Even though that is technically what he is with all the planning and research he does for Heists he was no common researcher thief. He got Akako after a very heated discussion to do some of her magic and look for him but her magic was currently not working because of the Lunar Eclipse she was weakened and Lucifer even forced her to knock Shinichi unconscious. Whatever was happening the world was either against them or it was just evil because the spell was broken by love and...he just wanted to hold Shinichi in his arms again they were barely together for no more than ten minutes and he loved every one of them.

He woke up...he could feel the wet grass on the ground.

This was De ja vu if he ever had it.

He knew where he was. he remembered the first time that he woke up here it was when he was turned into Edowaga Conan and that was when everything had changed. EVERYTHING from that day changed, he changed and he had become a better person for it because he realized he did not like the person he was before it. He had changed and become a better person, even if he had to suffer to change he made friends, got closer to his friends and family, became a better Detective and he fell in love with a Phantom Thief of all people. But he no longer saw things in black in white after the take down of the _Organisation_ but this, this what Ran was doing to him was nothing but in black and white because it was cruel and evil and she was only thinking of herself.

He was at Tropical Land in the exact spot where it all changed and he could see a full moon just like he did the last time but this time as he stared at the moon it was painful. It was beautiful moonlight and it reminded him of _Kaitou Kid_ of Kaito his one true love.

* * *

" AAAARRGGHHHhh " screamed Shinichi in pain.

He blacked out again it was only for a second but he blacked out again.

His chest was now on fire literally, his heart was glowing and it was in Ran`s hands, it was happening again and this time he could feel that it was going to be different things were going to change forever. And the ropes were starting to get burnt, they were loose. And even though he was in more pain than he had ever been in his whole life even the _change_ was not this bad and painful. But he was determined to get away run for it, die if he had to he did not want to be in THIS relationship, he did not want to be a slave, a zombie he just wanted to be with Kaito.

He gathered with what little strength he had and he ran for it with Ran nowhere in sight he searched quickly scanning the area but he could not see her anywhere but he could easily be seen because he was fire but no burning the fire was not harming him and his heart was gone the last time he saw it. It was in Ran`s hands and then she disappeared into the nothingness.

What was happening ?

Could he leave without his heart and still have his freedom ?

* * *

His Doves came back they were all exhausted and he was sorry that he gave them so much work. They were tired and angry with him as they drank the water thirsty as hell, he was going to treat them with so much for all their hard work, he really owed them a lot more than he should and he was going to show it to them how much he loved them.

" I, they found him " screamed Jii from the other room.

Kaito ran like lightening into the room.

" W-where is he ? " said Kaito.

" Tropical Land " said Jii.

* * *

Kaito looked at the footage and he saw the heart being literally ripped from Shinichi`s chest and the pain he was in was unreal and he did not want to see anything else, he did not want to watch it.

Jii saw his face and quickly switched off the video but when he turned back Kaito was gone and he went to the other room where the witch was to see Kaito almost throttle her.

" Is that what you did to him rip his heart out of chest and hurt him like that ? " said Kaito threateningly.

" Yes " said Akako.

He looked like he was ready to kill and he was about to...he almost did but he needed her if anything went wrong she could be useful and Shinichi with his high moral code would not even want her dead. So he would let her live and live with the guilt that he could see on her face, he knew that he could never forgive her for what she did to Shinichi it was selfish and she did it for herself.

* * *

" Can we still stop her ? " said Kaito.

" Yes but you have to get your hands on his heart and you have to be the one to put it back in his chest and he will be yours forever instead of hers " said Akako.

He dropped his hands.

" So you are saying a spell will be cast on him making him be with me ...just like he was with her. He will have no choice but to love me. And ...that is what he does not want to be made to love someone, he wants his freedom, his life...his...is there anything else that I can do ? " said Kaito.

" The love between you two his True Love you two are soul mates, eternal love. You two are meant to be he loves you he really does " said Akako.

" I know that ...but I still dont want to be like her force it on him give him no choice " said Kaito.

" There is one way " said Akako.

" What I will do it...I will risk anything " said Kaito.

" Your heart, I need your heart and Kuroba I will not lie if it does not work then you will die " said Akako.

He touched his chest where his heart would be , where it would be ripped out his chest just like he saw what happened with Shinichi he would have to see his own heart and risk his own life. He would possibly die and if he did then there would be no one to stop her, no one that loved Shinichi. No one that Shinichi was in love with that could save him.

" I will do it ! " said Kaito.

* * *

 **THUMP**

He blinked he was staring at his heart, his heart, his own heart and it was in Akako`s hands. Maybe this was not a good idea after all but it was for Shinichi and he was willing to die for him.

" My magic is weak...but I will do my best if you give you heart to Kudo Shinichi and he puts it into your chest and you do the same then you both are free and can never be put under a spell from me again and maybe just maybe Lucifer himself. But when one of you die of natural causes the other will die as well this is if Lucifer`s magic does not work on you " said Akako.

" Then you can no longer put me under your spell and I am free and clear of you " said Kaito proudly.

" Yes Kuroba you will be free of me consider it a gift and an apology for everything that I have done " said Akako.

She handed him his heart back.

He held his heart in his hand it was glowing.

It was white as his suit and it was glowing.

It was rather twisted but looking at his heart and feeling it, it was like he was feeling all of his emotions and all his thought and action, memories and everything he could feel it all at once.

Feeling it he knew that he was going to win.

" Tantei-Kun we are coming and we are coming to the rescue ! " said Kaito.

He put on his suit and put his heart in his pocket and he was off to the rescue.

* * *

He was trying his best to find her and hide at the same time but she was nowhere in sight he needed his heart and his freedom all rolled into one but she was nowhere to be found. And he could feel that time was running out as he looked up at the sky the sun and the moon where about to become one and he could feel the burning his chest. His time was running out.

" Shinichi " said Ran.

" Ran " said Shinichi.

He saw his heart in her hand and she was holding onto it like her life counted on it as if it was her baby and it was her world and it was everything to her.

" Give it back ! "

" GIVE ME HEART BACK I WANT MY LIFE BACK " declared Shinichi.

" When did you stop loving me Shinichi, when ? " said Ran.

* * *

He felt a wave of guilt crash land on him, he saw how desperate she was. Did he make her this way by pretending, by being Edowaga Conan. Should he have told her the truth that very same day and everything would be different. Maybe just maybe she could have moved one and she would not be like this. He realized that he was just as guilty as she was as he led her on and he had broken her heart into pieces and he just let her believe that he was still in love with her and he had broken her. He had made her into this person and this, all of this was because of his own actions.

" I am sorry Ran, that I did this to you " said Shinichi.

" Answer the question, when did you realize that you were in love with him and not with me. I need to know please Shinichi I need to know ? " said Ran crying.

* * *

He blinked.

He chuckled.

" When he yelled at me on the phone for me putting him in danger I didn't know then but I did love him and the next time I saw him I let him go without a second thought " said Shinichi.

" Ran I care about you I do but I think of you as family , as a friend " said Shinichi.

" You think of me as a mother and a sister don't you ? " said Ran.

" As a sister yes but not as a mother " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Well...sorry but I am still in love with you " said Ran.

" Ran think about what about you are doing before it is too late ! " said Shinichi.

" I have and you are safer with me you have not been hurt or nearly killed since we got together " said Ran.

" I lied to you when I was forced to love you I was shot twice but I wore a bullet proof vest, I was attacked and nearly drowned. I have nearly died and let killers get away because of the way I was forced to feel about you. I missed cases and walked away from them there is killers, criminals and god knows what walking the street because I was under the spell that you forced upon me " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Well that will change because you will no longer be a Detective you can be a Doctor and save lives that way, you can be a hero with risking your life " said Ran.

He blinked.

" Ran I know what I want to do with my life ever since I was a kid and there is nothing that can stop that " said Shinichi.

" Well that is all about to change " said Ran as her eye twitched.

It was getting darker now and the moon and sun were about to become one.

He looked up to the sky and he saw white.

* * *

He saw it in her head, the two of them were talking and he had stupidly stopped to listen and he was captivated with what Shinichi had said about him, when Shinichi realized that he had feelings for him the moment he was in love with him.

* * *

The first time now that he thought about when the first time he fell in love with Shinichi was when he was almost caught. It was the Teleportation Magic Trick, when Tantei-Kun had figured out his trick he saw his smile as he stood on top of the building smile gazing down at him that he had won. He was stupid that night, he just had to talk to his Tantei-Kun and he was so stupid for having a little chat with him ...but he always loved those chats they had with each other. They always had them and he did not want to miss it that time and they needed up having two but the first one was interrupted by her of course. Well he was going to interrupt this one and make sure it was the last time that she had ever spoke to him.

* * *

He was a thief yes and he was going to use those skills.

The sun and moon were about to become one and he saw his chance and he dove, he grabbed it and he held it in his hands.

And he smiled.

" GIVE THAT " screamed Ran.

" No it doesn't belong to you " said Kaito.

" He was mine first until you came along and took him from me like you take everything " said Ran.

* * *

 **THUMP**

" SHINICHI " screamed Ran.

" Shin-Chan " screamed Kaito.

" KUROBA " screamed Ran realizing who he was.

He held Shinichi in his arms the fire was no longer alight and he was unconscious but he was still breathing.

" Shinichi wake up please ! " said Kaito crying.

" YOU DID THIS TO HIM " screamed Kaito.

* * *

She looked at him and she touched him, he was ice cold.

" Don't you dare touch him " said Kaito.

* * *

He held Shinichi back and held him in his arms.

" Sorry I am sorry " said Ran.

He looked at her and let his guard down.

 **PUNCH**

And everything went black.

" Shinichi " he said with his last breath.

* * *

But something unexpected happened next.

" Akako what are you doing here ? " said Ran.

" You need to stop this before it is too late " said Akako.

" What ? " said Ran confused.

" I made the mistake of coming to you with this idea and I am sorry I truly am but...their love is true love and even no matter what they would have fallen in love with each other no matter what happened. They are soul mates and they belong together as much as we dont want them to be they do belong together " said Akako.

* * *

Ran stroked Shinichi face she loved him truly.

Even when _Kaitou Kid_ was out of their lives she was the one that brought him back into their lives by befriending Aoko the girl who looked like her and they became friends. She was told that she had a friend that looked like her boyfriend and she was so interested that she just had to meet him that she brought him into their lives and then from that instant everything changed.

She had brought him back and it was her own fault this time.

But he was hers and she sold her soul for him and she was willing to give him what he needed and he needed her. He turned to her in his time of need and now it was her time of need he owed her and now he was going to pay for it even if he did not like it.

* * *

" NO " said Ran.

She took the heart from Kuroba and held it in her hand.

Shinichi was hers and she was never going to give him up never.

The sun and moon were now one.

The Lunar Eclipse was now happening.

* * *

" Young Master wake up " said Jii.

" Young Master wake up " said Jii.

" Young Master wake up " said Jii.

He heard the voice in his head.

It was coming from the ear pierce that he was wearing.

He was waking up with head hurting he was dizzy and confused, it was dark and cold and hot at the same time. He bolted like lightening he just realized what was happening and that he was going to be too late to stop it. He had to do something before it was too late.

But he was as he watched her put the heart his chest.

" NO ! " screamed Kaito.

* * *

And everything went red all four of them were knocked unconscious.

All four of them woke up at the exact same time.

Everything was cloudy.

It was hard to see.

There was no oxygen, no air but they all could still breathe.

They looked up the sky was frozen and it was red.

* * *

" LUCIFER ! " said Akako shocked.

" It worked ! ? " said Ran.

She was hopeful as she looked at Shinichi grabbing his hand.

" Don't touch me ! " screamed Shinichi moving her hand away.

* * *

He backed away trying to get away from her but he walked into what he thought was a wall but wasn't but was an invisible barrier.

He touched it and it glimmered.

" W-where are we what is happening ? " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito hopeful.

" Kaito ? " said Shinichi.

" Where are you ? " said Shinichi.

He raced to his lover and touched his face.

" I am here can't you see me ? " said Kaito hopeful.

" No " said Shinichi crying.

* * *

He put his hand out.

" But I can feel you ?! " said Shinichi.

" WHY DIDNT IT WORK ? " screamed Ran.

Kaito looked in his pocket and realized what happened.

" You took the wrong heart ! " said Kaito.

They all turned to Akako wanting answers.

* * *

" Sorry Kudo...but Kaito is dead " said Akako.

" No ! " cried Shinichi.

" I am what ? " said Kaito shocked.

He took out the heart and the one he was holding was now Shinichi`s

* * *

Ran smiled.

" Sorry Shinichi I am but..." said Ran.

" I will never forgive you for this I hate you " said Shinichi.

" Don't say that " said Ran.

But he ignored her.

" Is there any way that ..." said Shinichi.

* * *

He stopped when he saw an old man coming forward his eyes were red and he was glowing red.

" Jii ? " said Kaito shocked.

He smiled evilly sending a shiver down all their spines.

" Lucifer ! " said Akako.

They all knew in an instant that they were now speaking to Lucifer and not to Jii who was currently being possessed.

" You four have caused me quite the problem " said Lucifer.

" LUCIFER ...I " said a frightened Akako.

" Shut up witch " said Lucifer waving his hand and sending Akako flying into the barrier and she was shocked.

* * *

" Hey " screamed Shinichi.

" Detective " said Lucifer.

He waved his hand and they were all frozen.

" You are the centre of this...and I should kill you now and get you out of my hair, it could make things a lot simpler " said Lucifer.

He was now poking at Shinichi`s chest at were his heart should be instead of Kaito`s.

* * *

" Don't touch him " screamed Kaito.

" Wow interesting " said Lucifer clapping his hands.

" Never have I came across anything like this " said Lucifer.

He walked over to Kaito and took the heart out of Kaito`s hand.

" Kaito ?!...I can see you " said Shinichi.

He was trying to move but he could not.

* * *

Lucifer pointed with his two hands and a finger at each of the males .

Pointed and pointed to himself making them move forward.

He smiled.

He ripped the heart out of Shinichi and put his own heart back into him.

And then he did the same to Kaito.

" There everything is back to normal, you both are now back to yourself alive and well and no longer under any spell " said Lucifer.

They were now free to move.

They both touched their chests at the same time and smiled.

It was like a mirror reflection.

And they kissed.

Their lips parted when they realized what was happening.

* * *

" Buy why ...? " said Kaito.

" YOU ...you two entertain me " said Lucifer.

Shinichi looked at him.

" You remind me of _Vermouth_ " said Shinichi subtly and boldly.

Kaito elbowed him.

But it only made Lucifer smile.

" Yes well...my daughter she is a fan of yours and I would not want to upset her " said Lucifer.

Shinichi jaw dropped.

Lucifer scratched at his head and then moved away from them.

* * *

" But you I cannot forgive " said Lucifer to Ran.

" We made a deal...you promised " said Ran.

" I lied, I was giving you one more chance to redeem yourself for the sake of my daughter but you have already caused the death of five people and that is unforgivable " said Lucifer.

" FIVE ? " said Shinichi shocked.

" ...! " said Ran.

" Apart of the spell was to break your heart and she was to do it but she never did tell anyone what she did. Although the witch did figure it out and she did start to regret it...maybe just maybe " said Lucifer.

* * *

" YOU KILLED THEM " screamed Shinichi collapsing to the ground.

He remembered the article that he read.

The car accident it was not accident and she had killed them ...just to break his heart so she could make the spell work. It was unforgiveable.

* * *

" Shinichi, I didn't want you to find out this way. I am sorry " said Ran.

Lucifer was now tapping at her chest.

Kaito comforted Shinichi as he was crying.

He kissed him on the forehead.

" Don't blame yourself " said Kaito.

But Shinichi was not listening.

* * *

" Detective I owe you for all the criminals that get sent here and the black hearts that just have recently been sent here " said Lucifer.

Shinichi looked up at him confused.

" Are you blaming me and thanking me at the same time ? " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan " muttered Kaito trying to warn him not to do anything stupid.

But...

" Yes I am " said Lucifer.

Lucifer ripped out Ran`s heart from her chest and held it in his hand.

* * *

" You make my job a lot easier by the lesser of souls that come here. I only want the rare dark souls and with the work you do I get them more and more " said Lucifer.

Shinichi was growling at him now facing him.

" Ah yes I see that I am hurting you feelings " said Lucifer tapping on Shinichi`s heart.

" But you should know that you also do more good than bad. You being a Detective there has been a lot less deaths, suicides and souls being redeemed from their crimes. Really all the souls that I don't want getting in my way bothers me and with you doing your job I have a lot more freedom and fun " said Lucifer.

" Fun ? " said Kaito.

" Watching and playing with people of course ...like say with Pandora " said Lucifer teasing.

* * *

" T-that was you, that created it " said an angry Kaito.

" Why yes and although I did not intend for your father to die...but when you took over to my surprise it is a lot more fun " said Lucifer.

" SO this is all a game to you ? " said both Kaito and Shinichi.

" Yes " said Lucifer.

They were both irritated.

" Let's just say I owe the both of you OK! " said Lucifer.

" WHAT ? " they both said shocked.

* * *

" For you my thief, I will tell you this Pandora exists and it is currently in Japan and will stay there for five more years before it is moved again " said Lucifer.

Kaito did not know what to say he was shocked.

" And for you my Detective ...I will kill this girl " said Lucifer.

* * *

" NO ! " said Shinichi.

" Even though she is a murder, killed ones you loved, forced you love her and even forced you to make love to her " said Lucifer.

The last part made his eye twitch.

" I am not a killer and do not intend to be one " said Shinichi.

" But you would not be do the killing I would " said Lucifer.

" And I would be allowing you to, that you makes me as responsible.

" And you thief what do you think ? " said Lucifer.

" I do want her dead but Shinichi does not and I am not willing to..." said Kaito.

" Yeah you love him I get it " said Lucifer annoyed.

" So that is your final answer NO to her death ? " said Lucifer.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" I knew that you loved me " said Ran.

He just scowled at her.

" give it up already girl " said Lucifer cheerfully.

* * *

 **CLAP**

" RAN ! " said a shocked Shinichi.

She dropped to the ground dead and disintegrated into nothing.

Lucifer had held the heart in his hands and destroyed it completely just by clapping.

" Why ? " said Shinichi.

" Because you said NO and I am here to reward you for your conviction " said Lucifer.

" How can...? " said a shocked Shinichi.

" Your friend will die instead of your five friends, she will die in a 'car accident' trying to learn how to drive and you will have them back. You will have your life back " said Lucifer.

* * *

The two of them were speechless.

They watched Lucifer pace the area.

" I will turn back time "

He said waving his hand the area started to change.

" The cost to me will be the souls that I collected during that time "

" You three will remember everything, well almost you will not remember the Diamonds or Jewels that you stole as _Kaitou Kid._ So you will start from that day again from eight months ago "

Kaito was annoyed but happy with this.

" You will forget all your cases and murders and all that you did not solve. I will giving p the souls that I collected during that time, but here is hoping that you get me the right ones especially that murderer I want that fool " said Lucifer.

Shinichi did not know what to say.

* * *

" What about Akako ? " said Shinichi.

" Hmmm I suppose I can spare the witch...but like you she will forget a few things but as payment for her crimes I will take her magic. She will become mortal and she will suffer in life without her magic that will be her punishment " said Lucifer.

" And the girls soul does belong to me now and forever " said Lucifer.

Snapping his fingers again.

Lucifer smiled.

And everything went black.

* * *

 **"** ** _KID "_**

" What the hell " said Shinichi.

He heard a loud voice.

" Shin-Chan wake up already " said Kaito.

He opened his eyes to see _Kaitou Kid._

" Kaito ? Did that just really ? " said a confused Shinichi.

Kaito helped a confused Shinichi stand up to his feet.

 **"** ** _KID "_** screamed Nakamori.

Shinichi just sighed.

He looked at his phone and he was shocked.

" It happened it really happened ! " said Shinichi shocked.

* * *

Kaito could no longer hold back he dropped a smoke bomb and kissed Shinichi.

" Come on Tantei-Kun we need to get of this rooftop " said Kaito.

He looked back to see Jii standing there smiling and Akako...was nowhere to be found.

* * *

It was raining and they were all crying.

It was the Funeral of Mouri Ran.

* * *

" She does not deserve this " said Kaito.

Shinichi just put a flower on her grave.

" Maybe but it is better if no one knew what she did. Let them live with the memories they have of her, there is no need to take more from them " said Shinichi.

" How can you be so...? Forgiving " said Kaito.

They both stood alone at the grave under the black umbrella.

" She helped me when I was Conan and I was in love with her one time ...I just can't hate her well not this version of her " said Shinichi.

Kaito just rolled his eyes.

" Well I hate her " said Kaito.

" I know that and understand " said Shinichi.

* * *

Kaito lowered the umbrella and kissed him in the rain.

Shinichi took his hand and they walked in the soaking wet rain hand and hand happily they had finally gotten together and there was nothing that would get in there way.


End file.
